The Road Never Ends
by NoLifeFangirl
Summary: (New Version)Elizabeth Winchester is Sam and Dean's youngest sister. When she was six months old, their mother died in a horrible fire. Their father taught them everything about hunting and being a hunter. Ten years later, everything changes...
1. Auther's Note

Hello!

Before you read this story I just want to say it is a new version of an onother fanfiction. Instead of fourteen years old Alexandria Winchester it is ten years old Elizabeth Winchester. To understand more here is what I wrote in my post in my other fanfiction:

 _I really miss this story, I love reading fanfictions (especially supernatural sisfics, duh) and I sometimes re-read mine and man, I miss it. I just wish it could be better written and if it could actually have a solid plot line. With every chapter I feel like I learned and got better. Today, I have a new writing method, one that I enjoy._

So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy it! Also thank you to everyone who let wonderfull reviews on my uptdate!


	2. Pilot - Part 1

Chapter 1 Pilot –Part 1

Authors Note: Welcome! This story is the new version of The Road Never Ends! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own the fanfiction.

Spoiler alert of the show Supernatural.

 **SPN**

10 Years Ago,

The Winchester family was a normal family with two parents and three beautiful children. John and Mary had their first boy, Dean, sixteen years old, then Sam, twelve years old and their baby girl, Elizabeth, who had just turned seven months old yesterday. Even with the age difference between the boys and the baby, Mary was happy to see their chemistry and how overprotective both their boys are over her.

Mary Winchester entered the nursery with her baby girl in her arms and Sam following close behind. He kept following his mother everywhere ever since the new member family entered their home. Sam was so excited to be finally a big brother too, he even asked Dean a million questions to be the best big brother. Even though he knew that he could not beat Dean, he was the best.

The twelve years old watched his mother put Elizabeth into her crib, passing a hand on the small fluff of brown hair on her hair.

"Goodnight, love" she whispered then turned her attention to her son "want to say good night?"

Sam smiled and went to the baby and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Night".

The mother watched her two children with a proud smile, she was not worried that her son was going to be a good brother. She was more worried about Dean because he was way older, he was more than ten years older than his little sister. He has his life, his friends and is even preparing to go on in the adult life. However, he accepted the new family member excitedly.

"Hey, buddy" a deep voice entered the room.

Sam turned around, his smile going even wider at the sight of his father.

"Hi, Dad!" He exclaimed.

"Shush, Sammy" Mary told him, placing her hands on his shoulder "she just fell asleep".

"Sorry" he whispered.

"So what you think? You think Eli's ready to toss a football yet?" John asked his son.

"She won't" Sam answered, looking up at his father "she's a girl, she probably will want to play with dolls".

Before his parents could say anything, Dean came in the room.

"No she'll be a badass kid who will toss football with the men".

Mary chuckled, she knows that with two older brothers and a father, her daughter will maybe like boy stuff growing up. Of course, Mary is going to be there to show her all the girly stuff she wants. The two other times she got pregnant, she wanted a baby girl, she was not disappointed about having two boys and she loves them as much as her baby girl. However, she always wished to have a daughter, and here is Elizabeth Winchester, the little miracle girl.

"Come on now boys, you have school tomorrow" Mary said, pushing her sons outside the room.

Dean grimaced at the thought of going to school, while Sam started talking about his paper he had done on a book he read. Like always, their conversation ended with John telling Dean to stop calling his brother 'geek boy' or other names Mary just laughed at.

The mother stood in front the crib, her smile as big as ever as she watches the little girl sleep peacefully. She felt a pair of hands grab hers from behind which she intertwined between hers.

"Came to say goodnight to Eli" John's rough voice whispered beside her ear.

"Isn't she beautiful" Mary said with tears in her eyes.

"She looks like you" John said, moving beside his wife, his hand still in hers.

"How can you know? I think she looks like Dean when he was a baby".

"I guess we'll see when she gets older" John yawned.

"Well" Mary chuckled "looks like it's someone's bedtime too".

"Got a big day at work" he explained his tiredness.

John leaned over the crib and planted a kiss on his baby's forehead. He told her goodnight and followed his wife out the door.

 **SPN**

In her bed in the master room, Mary was woken up by the cries of her baby coming from the monitor on the nightstand. Half-asleep, she got up on her elbows to turn on the light next to her. She pats the other side of the bed, frowning that her husband was not at his usual place.

"John?"

When she got no response, she got up to go take care of her baby. She walked to her daughter's nursery to find John standing in front of the crib.

"John? Is she hungry?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

As an answer, John turned his head hushing her with his index to his mouth.

"All right".

Seeing that John had everything under control, she walked back towards her room to get some more sleep. Having to take care of three children was not easy, even if her boys would always help her out.

As she walks back to her bedroom, something caught her eyes at the end of the hall, the light they always keep open at night was flickering. She went to it and tapped it a few times until in went back to its normal state.

Mary was going to go back to bed, however, she heard another noise. Her curiosity brought her downstairs, she was only halfway down the stairs where she saw her husband asleep on the couch in front of the television.

Horror stroke her as she understood the man in Elizabeth's nursery was not John Winchester. She sprinted upstairs, shouting her daughter's name over and over again. As she entered the room, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the man in front of the little girl's room.

 **SPN**

A piercing scream resonated in the household pulling John Winchester out of his uncomfortable sleep. John had a lot of nightmares, especially when he came back from the war. However, he knew this scream was not a dream.

He ran upstairs, shouting his wife's name his heart beating at an incredible rate. His two sons came out of their room they share, Dean holding his brother protectively behind him.

"Stay in your room" John ordered.

Sam and Dean did not have to be told twice. They got back in their room, closing the door behind them. John looked one last time behind him to make sure they were in safety before running in the baby's room.

The nursery was silent, everything looked normal. John took a few steps to the crib, smiling at the sight of his little baby girl cooing and grabbing her little toes.

"Hey, Eli. You okay?" He asked.

He passes a hand gently on her little head, His smile drops when a dark substance falls on the white sheet next to Elizabeth's head, a substance he knew too well. As he touches it to confirm it is blood, two more drops fell onto the back of his hand.

John slowly looks up, his heart dropping to his stomach as he sees his beautiful wife on the ceiling, her mouth and eyes wide open, her skin as pale as the color white and blood on nightgown on her stomach. Took by the shock, John falls on the floor, his breath caught in his throat.

This had to be a nightmare, at least, this is what John wished at that moment. Especially when Mary caught fire, spreading to the whole ceiling and the walls.

His daughter's cries brought him out of his shock, there is a fire in the house and he has three kids in it.

John got up, adrenaline pumping in his veins. He took his baby and got out of the room to meet his oldest in front the door, staring in fear at the burning ceiling.

"Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can" John said, giving the baby to him "don't look back! Now, Dean! Go!"

Dean nodded a few times and ran to his room he shares with Sam, holding the baby close to his chest. He took Sam's hand who was sitting in the corner of the room with tears going down his cheeks. The middle child did not ask any questions, he only grabbed his brother's hand as hard as he could and let himself drag downstairs.

The oldest took his siblings outside the burning house, stopping once he reached the lawn. He turned around to see if his father was following, but there was no one but him. Dean saw his father going back to the room, he wanted to go himself, he wanted to save his mother, because she could not die. She was his mother.

John Winchester ran out of the house, pushing his children out of the way just in time. The window to the nursery exploded flames licking the side of the house, destroying everything in its way.

 **SPN**

An hour later, the police and the firefighters managed to take out the fire that destroyed most of the house, but all their belongings. John Winchester sat on the hood of his 1967 black Impala holding Elizabeth in one arm, hugging Sam to his other side while Dean sat beside them, staring at the ground. He could still not believe what happened, but had too, especially when he told Sam about their mother's death.


	3. Pilot - Part 2

Chapter 2 Pilot –Part 2

Authors Note: Hello! Here is part 2 of the Pilot. I hope you guys enjoy it and don't be shy to leave a review. By the way, thank you so much for following, favorite and reviewing the last part, it means a lot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own the fanfiction.

Spoiler alert of the show Supernatural.

 **SPN**

10 Years Later,

The black 1967 Impala's light shuts down once it got parked in the parking of Stanford University. Inside, a little ten year old girl is sound asleep, sprawled in the back seat covered with a black comfy blanket.

Sitting in the driver's seat, her older brother, Dean, glanced at her, smiling at how young she looked when she was asleep. He wanted to wake her up, not wanting to leave her alone the car in the middle of the night, but he knew he was not going to be long.

He got out of the car, making sure twice the doors were locked before going up to the good floor and breaking in through the window. Dean was not trying to be quiet like he usually would be, he walked in the kitchen grinning to himself when he felt the other presence close to him.

The other man crept behind Dean grabbing his shoulder, but Dean easily gets out of his hold and throws a punch towards the man, who also dodge. The two men fight until Dean pins down the man on the floor, one arm on the guy's neck and the other on his wrists.

"Whoa, easy tiger" he said.

"Dean?"

Dean laughs at his little brother's confused expression. This is what he thought he was going to get from breaking in the middle of the night in Sam's apartment.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Sam exclaimed.

"That's because you are out of practice" Dean joked.

To prove him wrong, Sam kicks him in the back, shoving him on the floor, changing the roles.

"Or not" Dean corrected "get off of me".

Sam got up, helping his brother get back on his feet's. He was still slightly shocked to see his brother in front of him. After so many years, he actually thought he would never see his brother again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was looking for a beer" Dean answered putting his hands on Sam's shoulder.

Sam brushes him off, giving him an annoyed glare, there he could see his brother, never changes.

"What the hell are you doing here" He repeated.

"Okay" Dean sighed "all right. We gotta talk".

"The phone?"

"If I'd called, would you have pick up?"

Before Sam can say anything, someone opens the light, catching both of the Winchester men's attention. A blond girl wearing short shorts and a cropped Smurf shirt stared at them, especially Sam.

"Sam?" She called with a tired voice.

"Jess. Hey Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica".

Dean smiled, proud to see how well his brother was installed, in a nice apartment, way better than the motel's they passed the last ten years traveling in. But mostly, what caught his eyes was the beautiful girl staring at him.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" She asked pointing at him.

"I love the Smurfs" Dean said talking a few steps towards her "you know, I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league".

Looking down at herself, Jessica felt a little out of place. She crossed her arms over her chest, giving a glance to her boyfriend who did not look surprised from his brother's comment. Sam was only watching his brother slightly discouraged.

"Just let me put something on" she turned away.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't even dream of it. Seriously" he goes back to Sam without letting his sight off Jessica "anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend her, talk about some private family business. But uh, nice meeting you".

Sam walked to his girlfriend, putting his arm over her shoulder holding her beside him protectively.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her".

Before Dean could open his mouth, a noise coming from the front door caught their attention. Even after years of not working together, Dean made a hand movement Sam caught instantly, so he stayed there with Jessica.

Dean walked out the room to the entrance of the apartment, he sighed, slightly angry, but not surprised at the same time to see his little sister in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I woke up and you weren't there" she explained "why are we at Sam's apartment?"

Instead of answering, Dean grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen where Sam and his girlfriend were waiting. Elizabeth just followed used to do so without asking, even though she really wanted answers, especially for this.

At the sight of his little sister, Sam's eyes light up, the last he saw her, she was only a small six year old. She was now taller and looked older, even if she still had a little baby fat left on her face.

Elizabeth stood still, stunned to see her brother, even though she knew that she would probably see him since they are in his apartment. She never thought about how it would be if she'd see him again. He left four years ago, she did remember it because she was so upset to see him leave and see her father angry like he was that night.

She had talked to him a few times, but it was not long before they lost contact for whatever reason it was.

"Hey, Eli" Sam smiled at her.

Elizabeth just panicked, she hid behind Dean, surprising both of her brothers. She was a shy girl, but at the point to hide from her brother? That was a new one they could not comprehend. However, Dean had his little idea, he knew how she passed from sad to piss off after Sam had left.

"Look" Dean changed the subject "um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days"

Sam took a second to get his attention back to his brother, he still felt hurt by his sister's action.

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later".

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days".

Sam's face changes, he hesitates for a few second before answering, his eyes still on his brother.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside".

While Sam went to grab his hoodie, Jessica took the opportunity to go talk the little sister she heard so much about.

"Hey, my name is Jessica" she introduced herself kneeling down.

"I'm Elizabeth" she smiled shyly.

"I already knew that, Sam told me a lot about you".

Elizabeth frowned, she thought that he would have forgotten about them by now, it was her worst fear.

"Hope he talked about me too" Dean flirted.

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth slapped her brother's arm. She was used to him flirting with every nice girl they passed.

"She's Sam girlfriend you dummy" she said.

"It's okay" Jessica laughed "he did tell me Dean likes girls a lot".

Their conversation ended like that because Sam came back going directly to the front door. Dean grabbed once again Elizabeth's hand who waved at the girl before trying to follow her brothers. She was almost five feet tall, taller than most average ten years old, but beside her brothers she looked way smaller. They were both over six feet tall, Sam was a bit taller than Dean, but it still showed. She always had a hard time following them since they were way faster than her.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you" Sam said.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help us find him".

Sam stops in the middle of the stairs abruptly, turning to dace his brother.

"You remember the…" he paused looking at his sister "thing in Amherst? Or the other thing in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine".

"Not for long, now are you gonna come with us or not?"

"I'm not".

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done with this job. For good".

"Come on" Dean sighed "it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad".

Dean continued to walk down the stairs until they reached the gates, Sam still had his word to say.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45".

"Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was twelve years old!" Sam exclaimed "he was supposed to say: don't be afraid of the dark"

"Don't be afraid of the dark?" Dean laughed "are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there"

"Hey, Eli, why don't you go wait by the car?" Sam asked with a calmer tone.

Knowing what her brother meant, she decided to listen and go to the car. She was way too tired to argue or to explain anything on what she knew about what's out there.

"Eli!" Dean called out "stay where I can see you".

Elizabeth only threw her thumb up as a response, she still doesn't understand why he keeps repeating this to her when she already knew. Especially since Sam left, Dean has been even more protective over her, since he was now alone to watch over her.

At the gates, the brothers were still arguing, Dean knew it was going to be difficult to bring Sam with him on the road. However, he never thought it would be that difficult, if it was him, he would say yes in a heartbeat. Dean would do anything for his family.

"The way we grew up, after mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find".

"We save a lot of people doing it, too" Dean argued.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asked.

Dean felt his heart tighten at the thought of his mother, each time he heard her name, he could only see her lifeless body on fire. He exited, slamming the gate as he did to get away from his brother.

"The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets?" Sam said as he followed his brother "man, Dean, we were raised like warriors".

They were now next to the Impala, both of them fuming in rage. Elizabeth could understand it, she was also a little angry at her father for the way she grew up and the way he put the responsibility of her on her brothers' shoulders, especially Dean.

"So what are you gonna do?" Dean said with irritation in his voice "you're just gonna live some normal apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No, not normal, safe".

"And that's why you ran away".

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing".

"Yeah, well" Dean sighed "Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it".

Standing quietly beside him, Elizabeth swallowed anxiously. Dean had told her that their father was missing, but never that he thought he was dead. Only at the thought of her father dead, tears went up to her eyes, but she blinked them away to stay strong.

"I can't do this alone" Dean said in an almost pleading tone.

"Yes you can" Sam said also calmer.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to".

"What was he working on?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled slightly, one part of her was happy he was going to come back on the road with them like the good old times. Yet, another part was still angry at him for ignoring them for so long.

"You can say the big words in front of her, Sammy" Dean said mentioning Elizabeth "she knows about the hunting".

"What?" Sam exclaimed glancing at his sister "since when?"

"A few days after you left" Dean answered for her "he started training her then".

"But, she was only six when I left".

Dean shrugged, he remembers how pissed he was when he came back at the motel room from a grocery run. He found his little sister crying in a corner of the room, with their Dad yelling at her for being weak and crying. He knew John Winchester was acting this way because he was angry and stressed out, he even admitted that he regretted what he did that night. Dean was the one who picked the pieces of his sister's broken heart.

"Dad was angry and wanted her to be safe" Dean explained.

"Did you ever go on hunts?"

Elizabeth shook her head, only the thought of going on a real hunt made her shiver in fear. She knew how to shoot, knew most of the lore and a little about defending herself and she did feel ready, but her brother decided she was not.

"Are you nuts?" Dean asked his brother "of course he didn't make her go on hunts. Dad may do some messed up stuff, like telling a six years old monsters exist, but not bringing her on the hunts".

Dean opens the trunk of his, than the spare-tire compartment where he keeps all of his arsenal. I was not the first time the Elizabeth was seeing it, but each time, it was still cool to see. She always thought of her brother and father as super spies running around saving people. Now, she could imagine Sam with them, shooting monsters.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So, when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked.

"I was working on my own job. This uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans".

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself? And with Eli?" Sam asked surprised.

"I'm twenty-six dude" he said looking up at his brother "and I can take care of Eli".

"All right, here we go" Dean said pilling out a folder "so dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy"

Dean gives the papers to Sam, Elizabeth stretched her neck to see the forbidden stuff. But, her brother's body hid all the good stuff.

"They found his car, but vanished. Completely MIA" Dean finished.

"So maybe he was kidnapped" Sam suggested, giving his brother the papers.

"Yeah. Well there were another one in April. Another one in December oh-four, oh-three, ninety-eight, ninety-two, ten of them other the past twenty years" Dean continued tossing the papers in the trunk "all men, all the same five-mile stretch of road".

"It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. We hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough" he grabs a tape recorder from his bag "then I get this voicemail yesterday".

Dean press play, the recording doesn't have the greatest sound ever and the static cut the voice at most parts.

"Dean" John's voice started "something big is starting to happen… I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may… be very careful, Dean… take care of Eli. We're all in danger".

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked.

"Not bad Sammy" Dean smiled "kindda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Sam laughs a little "all right. I slowed the message down, ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got".

He press play on the tape.

"I can never go home…" a woman's voice said talking softly but still a little creepy.

"Never go home" Sam repeated.

After putting everything back at its place, Dean stood up straight looking at his brother.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing".

"All right" Sam sighed "I'll go. I'll help you find him".

Dean nods, relieved. He could already feel the weight on his shoulders go down. Even if his sister could take care of herself, he still was worried about finding his father while having to watch her. Especially after receiving the call, it stressed him out and made him realize he could not do this alone.

"But" Sam added "I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here".

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked.

"I have this… I have an interview" he answered.

"What, a job interview? Skip it".

"We got a deal or not?"

Instead of answering, Dean stood in front of his brother. Sam got the message and went up to his apartment, leaving his siblings to wait outside.

"How did you get to Sam's apartment?" Dean asked his sister.

"He told me on the phone where he lived" she shrugged "I guess I hoped he still lived at the same place".

"You're lucky he did" Dean cringed as other thoughts came in his mind "you know when you wake up in the car alone and the doors are locked, you have to stay there. You know that".

"Yeah, but I don't like being alone without you".

Dean sighed, it was actually a problem. Ever since Sam had left to go to Stanford, she had started to cling onto her brother. He thought it was only a phase, but she was still doing it.

"Come on, go back to sleep okay?" Dean said opening the backseat door.

Elizabeth crawled in the backseat, making herself comfortable.

"And I want you to be nice to Sam, I'm sure he missed you" he said.

"Then why didn't he call?"

"I'm sure he had his reasons, no go to sleep".

Elizabeth nodded, she wanted to argue further, but she knew Dean was going to take their brother's side. She did not blame him though, she knew that he only wanted his siblings to be okay. So, even with all the thoughts running around in her mind about her brother and father, she fell asleep in a second.

 **SPN**

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up when the car went to a stop. She propped herself on her elbows, sleepily rubbing the sleep away from her eyes with one hand. They were parked at a gas station, in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey" Sam greeted turning his head "you sleep well?"

Elizabeth felt bad about giving him the silent treatment, she wanted to jump into his arms and tell him she missed him. However, she was mad that he left her alone when she needed him. Of course, she had Dean with her, he helped her a lot to get through the whole monster thing, but she needed the soft one too.

"Yeah" she simply answered.

This was enough for Sam, he did not want to push her so he gave her a wide smile and got back to looking through a box of cassette tapes.

"Hey!" Dean called out from outside "you want breakfast?"

"No thanks" Sam answered leaning out the open door.

Dean opened the backdoor and gave his sister a bottle of water with a granola bar earning a disapproving look from Sam.

"You know, you should get her a normal breakfast" he said.

"Well, it's the best I could find" Dean replied getting in the driver's seat.

"If you say so" Sam sighed "so, how'd you pay for that stuff. You guys still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career" Dean said "besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards".

"Yeah? And hat names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uh, Burt Aframian and his son Hector. Scored two cards out the deal".

"I wish it could be three" Elizabeth muttered from the backseat.

"Maybe when you get older" Dean grinned looking at her in the review mirror "I get you everything you need".

Even though she knew he was right, she still pouted, she wanted to do things on her own, feeling like she had to take care of herself.

"That sounds about right" Sam chuckled "I swear man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection".

"Why?" Dean asked confused.

"Well, for one, they're cassette taped. And to, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock".

"House rules, Sammy" Dean said snatching a tape from his brother's hand "driver picks the music…"

"Shotgun shouts his cakehole" Elizabeth finished.

After putting the cassette in the player, Dean threw the cassette in the box on Sam's lap.

"That's my girl" Dean said proudly.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old" he gets cut by 'ACDC' 'Back in Black' "its Sam okay? And you really brainwashed her".

"I only taught her the basic, Sammy" Dean winked at his sister.

 **SPN**

They drove for about an hour before Elizabeth spotted the sign saying 'JERICHO 7'. She watched Sam talking on the phone, not hearing what he was saying because she was listening to her music. Well, it was an old cassette player Dean had given her on her tenth birthday. She could now go to sleep with Dean's tapes or have her little bubble when she wanted to be alone.

She suddenly felt curious to hear what his brother was saying so she stopped the tape and listened.

"Thank you" Sam said and closed his cell "all right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess".

Elizabeth felt angry at his words, her Dad was way too strong to be dead or in a hospital bed without telling them. She wanted to tell Sam, but she knew it would get out wrong and that she would regret it.

"Check this out" said mentioning the scene in front of them.

Dean pulled over the side of the road in front of a bridge with two police cars and some officers. He leaned over Sam to open the glove compartment and takes a box full of fake ID card. He grabs one and put the box back at its place while Sam stares at him a little worried.

"Eli, you know the drill" he said opening the door "let's go Sam".

Elizabeth sighed, letting herself fall on the seat. She watches her brothers walk up to the officers, and talk to them. But her eyes went to the blue car an officer was examining, it had no blood and no body, which already alerted strange. Especially since the car was parked diagonally, something maybe scared the person in the car.

Her eyes went back to her brothers who was coming back to the car. She grinned when Sam hits their brother's head. She had missed seeing her brother's interactions like that. She got slightly worried when she spotted the two F.B.I agents and the sheriff pass by them, but luckily they didn't stop to chat.

The second the brothers got in the car, Elizabeth leaned against the front seat, ready to bombard them with questions.

"So, did you find anything? Is there a body?"

"Nope" Dean answered "nothing, the guy only disappeared".

Sam frowned at how weird the situation was, he still could not believe his little ten years old sister was aware of the supernatural. It felt even weirder that she seemed so interested in all this stuff.

"You know who it was?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah" Dean nodded "the kids name was Troy, he was dating a girl, Amy, and she is posting missing person posters in town".

"Guess we can go talk to her" she said.

"We, excluding the person talking" Dean told her.

Once again, Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed that she could not help with the case. She was smart enough to understand why, it was simple: she is only ten years old.

 **SPN**

The three Winchester's walked into town to search for Amy. Elizabeth enjoyed walking around, seeing how normal people live, it was one of her weird habits.

"I'll bet that's her" Dean said.

Elizabeth glanced at where her brother mentioned, also thinking that this was Amy. They approached the gothic style girl who was hanging posters on the wall.

"You must be Amy" Dean stated once they reached her.

"Yeah" she confirmed scanning them from head to toe.

"Yeah" Dean continued "Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy and Eli, his little cousin".

"He never mentioned you to me" she said.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto".

"So" Sam changed the subject "we're looking for him too, and we're kindda asking around".

Another girl sharing the same style as Amy approached, gently putting a hand on her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah" Amy nodded, even though she looked differently.

"You mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asked.

The girls both nodded and led them to the closest dinner. Elizabeth sat between her brothers, exciting to be part of this part of the case. Dean usually makes her stay behind in the car or in a motel room, but this time he had decided to take her with him.

"So, you gonna tell us what happened?" Dean asked.

The two girls were seated in front of them, the ten years old imagined a screen around them, as if she was watching a TV show about two best friends. She wanted to know more about friendship. She grew up with only her brothers, of course she met people at school, but never was at one long enough to actually make any best friends or even friends. John had also decided to take her out of school not long after Sam left and get her homeschool.

"I was on the phone with Troy" Amy started, bringing Elizabeth back "he was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and… he never did".

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked, leaning on the table.

"No. Nothing I can remember".

"I like your necklace".

Both Elizabeth and Dean shared the same strange look on their face aimed at Sam. On the opposite, the girl held her pentagram neckless in her fingers, smiling at herself.

"Troy gave it to me" she chuckles "mostly to scare my parents, with all the devil stuff".

"Actually" Sam pointed out "it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing".

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries" Dean said than becoming serious "here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…" The two girls look at each other "what is it?"

"Well" Amy's friend started "it's just… I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk".

"What do they talk about?" The three siblings asked at the same time.

Elizabeth had to hold herself from laughing at how weird they must have looked. Only by the two girls' faces, she knew that they did look strange, but it was okay for her.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago. Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever".

This was enough for the brothers, they quickly thanked the two girls' before getting up to leave.

 **SPN**

Elizabeth could not be happier, a part of the research needed to be done at the library, a place she adores. She took this from Sam, being a bookworm who loves to learn anything about everything. Sam used to read her books before bed or reading her his books he had to read for his English classes.

"Dean, I'm gonna go read over there" Elizabeth informed her brother.

"Don't go too far" he told her, his eyes on the computer screen.

The ten years old rolled her eyes, she was starting to get tired of Dean's overprotectiveness. She went to the bookcase running her fingers over the books until she found one that caught her interest: The Supernaturalist by Eoin Colfer. She laughed at herself, she wondered if it was a story about someone who hunts monsters and is a specialist. She took it and sat on a chair beside her brothers and started reading the first lines. However, she was quickly distracted by what her brother was typing in the search box on the archive page for Jericho Herald.

Dean writes 'Female Murder Hitchhiking', but gets no founds, he replaces it with 'Female Murder Centennial Highway' still, nothing. At his surprise, his little sister squeezed between her brothers, in front of the screen and replaces the word 'murder' with 'suicide'. One article pops up, cause Elizabeth to smile at herself proudly.

"Of course" Sam grinned, also proud "angry spirits are born out of violent death. So-"

"Yup, murder" Elizabeth finished.

She opens the article wanting to read, but Dean gently pushes her out of the way. He was proud of her for sure for finding the article, even though he was not surprised. This kid was the smartest little ten year old he ever met. Of course, he did not meet any other ten year old, but for all the times he picked her up at school, he saw how the other acted.

"Dean, I wanna read" Elizabeth whined.

"Nope, not for kids" he simple said "why don't you read that book you found".

Once again, Elizabeth just puffed, but still obeyed her older brother. Sam watched her walk away with her book, sitting down about ten feet away from them.

"You know, you could have let her read that article, she did find it" Sam told his brother.

"Don't start you too" Dean growled "she's ten for God sakes".

"Yeah, but she's smart and seeing how she is today, she can take it. She's really not the same from when I left".

"A lot has changed, Sammy" Dean whispered.

"I know" Sam cleared his throat to change the subject "so this was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, down in the river".

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam grimaced reading the article.

"What?"

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they're both dead. ' _Our babies were gone'_ " read Sam " _'and Constance just couldn't bear it, said husband Joseph Welch_ '".

Dean inspected the image of the man, standing on the bridge where his wife had killed herself.

"The bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked pointing the picture.

"Yeah" Sam nodded "guess this is our next stop".

He closed the web page and got up to go get his little sister. He is aware that she is mad at him, but maybe less mad than she is at Dean right now. He approached her to tell her that they had to leave, but she was already ready to leave.

"You okay?" He asked concerned by the dark look on her face.

"Yeah" she sighed walking pass him.

Hurt, Sam decided to let it go. He wanted to go after her and make her laugh the way he did when she was six. Yet, it hit him she was not six anymore, she was older and she was way more mature than he thought she would be.

 **SPN**

The three Winchester's went to the bridge to check for any clues on the case or for their father. Elizabeth wished her father could be there, waiting for them and help them on the case, but she knew it was her high imagination playing her cruel thoughts. She missed him so much, she was used to have him away for long time periods. But this time it was different, he was missing.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive" Dean said looking down at the river.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him".

"Okay" Sam sighed "so now what?"

"No we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while".

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta be back by Monday-"

"Monday" Dean interrupted him turning around "right. The interview"

Elizabeth had totally forgot about it too, she was happy for him that he had found his way and that he was going into something he was going to be happy. Even she saw him going to be a lawyer and help good people get justice. However, they were the one needing his help right now, to find their father.

"Yeah" Sam confirmed.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Dean stated starting to get annoyed "you think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean asked.

"No" Sam answered taking a step closer "and she's not ever going to now".

"Well, that's healthy" Elizabeth sighed.

Dean glared at her, a look telling her to shut her mouth or she was going to be sent back to the car.

"You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are" Dean said glancing back at Sam.

"And who's that?" Sam asked.

"One of us!" Dean exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life" Sam advanced to him.

"You have a responsibility to-"

"To Dad? And his crusade?" He cut Dean off and pointed at his little sister "I it weren't for pictures, Eli wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone. And she isn't coming back".

Dean looked at his sister, her face showing that her little heart was broken into little pieces. He knew exactly what she was thinking, he knew that little girl more than he knew himself. Took in the rage, he grabs Sam by the collar and pushes him against the railing of the bridge.

"Don't talk about her like that! And don't ever talk like that to Eli!"

A few feet's beside them, Elizabeth stared at them, not sure of what to do. When she was younger and saw her brothers fight, which was ware because they tried not to argue in front of her, she would try to separate them. She never liked seeing people she loved fight, especially Sam and their father, but Dean was there to take her outside or to change her mind.

All those thoughts went away when she spotted a woman with long black hair and dressed in a white nightgown standing on the railing, staring right at her.

"Uh, Dean? Sam?" She said pointing at the woman.

The brothers looked at the direction their sister pointed at, Dean releasing Sam from his hold. As if she was waiting for everyone's attention, the woman jumped in the river, her eyes still stuck on Elizabeth until she was not her vision.

Sam and Dean ran to the side, looking down, but no one was in the water.

"Where did she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Sam said searching the water.

Suddenly, the Impala's engine starts by itself, making Elizabeth jump. Her instincts told her to go directly to Dean, which she does. Dean grabs her, putting her behind protectively.

"What the-" Dean said staring at his car.

"Who's driving you're car?" Sam asked.

Dean pulls out his keys from his pocket, showing that no one could be driving his car, unless they hot-wire it. However, no one seemed to be in the car.

Suddenly, the car starts into motion, coming directly and the Winchester's. Dean grabs his little sister's arm, dragging her with him in his run. The car being faster than them, caught up quickly.

Seeing no other way to get out of this situation, Dean grabs his sister by her armpits and put her down on the small floor on the other side of the railing. Having no more time to do it too, he jumps over the bridge followed by his brother.

Elizabeth gripped the railing until her knuckles hurt, but her feet slid from the small space. She fell, screaming in fright, but she never touched the water. She took a chance to crack on eye open, happy to see her brother Sam, holding against the railing with one hand and with the other holding her arm.

Sam helps her over the railing, still holding her close to him. Elizabeth did not try to get out of his hold, it felt reassuring and she was way too scared to let go.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked crouching in front of his sister.

"Y-yeah" she mumbled "where's Dean?"

Sam's eyes went wide, looking around him, but Dean was nowhere to be found. He got up, leaning against the railing taking a look at the river.

"Dean?" Sam shouted "Dean!"

He franticly looked around, until he saw Dean crawling out of the river, full of mud.

"What!" Dean shouted back.

Elizabeth ran to the railing happy to see her brother okay.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm super!" Dean replied throwing a thumb up.

Sam and Elizabeth laughed, relieved that he was really okay. While Elizabeth stayed by the Impala, after Sam checked that it was safe, he went down to help his brother.

The second Dean was on the bridge, he went to his sister, checking if she was alright.

"You okay, girly?" He asked checking her arms "not hurt anywhere".

"No, Dean. Now stop touching my arms! You're getting mud all over me!"

Dean laughed and went to check the car. Sam came and sat beside his sister, on the hood of the Impala, staying silent.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said, playing with the bottom of her shirt "for saving me".

"You don't have to thank me for that, kiddo" Sam ruffled her hair "you know that I'm always gonna be here for you".

"Even when you'll get back to Stanford?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I promise not to do the same mistake. I'll call you and answer your phone calls".

Elizabeth lifted her hand, showing her pinky to her brother who knew exactly what she wanted. With a giant grin on his face, he wrapped his larger pinky around hers.

Their moment finished went Dean came and leaned on the hood beside his sister who squished herself on Sam to be far away from the muddy man.

"You're car alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" he answered "whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?"

Dean threw his hands in the air frustrated.

"You smell like a toilet" Sam said.

Elizabeth laughed, conforming Sam's statement. Dean, wanting to continue hearing her laugh put his arm around his sister who shouted to Sam for help. Sam only smiled and ruffled her hair.

 **SPN**

Both Dean and Elizabeth needed a shower, both of them looked like they had a mud fight. The ten years old would have preferred that over almost falling off a bridge.

"One room, please" Dean told the clerk handing him his credit card.

The man looked at the card, and then at Dean with an eyebrow raised. For a second, she thought that somehow the man found out about the fake credit card, but she was shocked by his words.

"You guys having a meeting or something?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month".

"What room?" Dean questioned.

"Room ten" the man answered looking into his book.

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, her father was right there! She ran out the door directly to the room number ten, she tried to open the door, but it was obviously locked. She knocked a few times, each hit harder.

"Dad!" She called out "Dad! It's me! Eli!"

Dean was the first one to reach her, grabbing her shoulders to pull her away from the door while Sam pick locked the door.

"Calm down, Eli" he said in his rough tone "and do not run away like this, you know better".

She did know better, but it was her father, the man she missed so much and was worried over.

The second Sam opened the door, Elizabeth ran inside, calling out for her daddy, but had no response. The room was empty, the walls full of papers of missing persons, maps and newspaper articles. Books and food were scattered on the floor. The bathroom door was open with the light closed, showing no one was in this motel room.

"Elizabeth Winchester!" Dean growled walking in the room in front of his sister "what the hell did I just tell you!"

"But…" she looked around the room "Dad was supposed to be here".

Dean sighed, passing a hand in his hair. He understood her, he also had a little hope that their father was waiting for them. Still, the danger she had just put herself into, it took over the sympathy. He had just almost lost her, he could not let this one slide.

"I know, but what if something bad was in this room?" He asked her "you would have been the first one to get hurt".

"Dean" Sam stopped his brother "let her be for now".

Sam could see how hurt his little sister was. She had tears in her eyes and was trying hard not to let them go.

Sighing, Dean got up and started to look through the papers. A lot of the research, some looking like the one he had put together before getting Sam at Stanford. He turns on a light and picks up a half-eaten hamburger on the table, he grimaced at the smell and put it back down.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least" Dean said.

"Salt, cats-eye shells" Sam bents down looking at the salt line "he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in".

Elizabeth walked to some of the missing person's papers, examining their characteristics and details.

"What you got there?" Dean asked coming behind her.

"Centennial Highway victims" she answered her eyes still on the wall "there's usually a connection between the victims, right?"

"Yeah" Dean answered also reading the papers "I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. What do these guys have in common?"

"Dad figured it out" Sam announced.

Elizabeth and Dean joined him next to an article that Elizabeth recognized as the one she had found at the library.

"He found the same article we did" Sam continued "Constance Welch. She's a woman in white".

"You sly dogs" Dean commented "all right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.

"What if she had another weakness?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure" Dean stated "he'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive".

Elizabeth lays down on the bed, exhausted from having a sleepless night. She managed to sleep a little on the ride to the motel, but she was still very tired. She watched Dean exit the room and come back with their bags.

"Eli, go get cleaned up" Dean told her handing her bag "I'll go after you".

She nodded, took her thing and went in the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She washed her muddy body and hair before dressing up in fresh clothes. She wore her black torn jeans, which was because they were very old and a black plain shirt. She never had much fashion choice, it was her father who bought her clothes. At first it was Sam who went with her, but when he left, her father decided to go with her.

When Elizabeth walked out the bathroom, Dean grabbed his bag and headed himself to the bathroom, stopping in front the door.

"All right. See if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up".

"Hey, Dean? What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry".

"No chick-flick moments" Dean said holding his hand up.

"Alright, Jerk" Sam grinned.

"Bitch".

Dean entered the bathroom, leaving Elizabeth and Sam alone in the room. Sam walked to the mirror and takes a picture in his hands, smiling. It was him, sitting on the hood of the Impala, John next to him with little Elizabeth on his lap and Dean on the other side. It was old and aged, but it still held many memories.

"I love that picture" Elizabeth said standing behind her brother.

"Yeah, it is nice" Sam agreed putting it back at its place and turns to face his sister "Eli, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay, Sammy. You are right, you know that? I mean, Mom is gone. Dad never made his mourning and now he is the one gone".

"When did you grew up?" He asked passing a hand in her soft dark hair.

"Uh… I guess I had no choice" she shrugged.

Sam smiled at her sadly, she looked so innocent when you take a first look at her, but when she speaks you realize she is so mature. It scared Sam, when he was with them, he did everything in his power to give her a normal childhood. He brought her to the parc, helped her with her homework, with the help of Dean, they bought her gifts on her birthday and Christmas.

"You look tire, go get some rest" Sam told her.

Elizabeth nodded, throwing herself on the bed, not even taking the time to get under the covers.

Sam sat at the edge of the bed, checking his message smiling at the voice he loves.

"Hey, man" Dean walked out of the bathroom and put his jacket on "I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"No" Sam answered.

"Aframian's buying"

"Mm-mm" Sam shook his head.

"The usual, girly?"

Elizabeth only nodded, feeling the sleep coming, she did not feel like moving or even talking. Usually, she would have gone with him, but she was way too tired to do so.

"Okay" Dean chuckled as he walked out the door.

Sam continued to listen to the message, until it was cut by a call from his brother.

"What?"

" _Dude, five-oh, take off_ " Dean said on the other side of the line.

"What about you?" Sam asked getting up alarmed.

" _Uh, they kindda spotted me. Go find Dad_ ".

With that Dean stopped the conversation. Sam wasted no time, he shook his sister awake while grabbing their bags.

"Come on Eli, we gotta go!" Sam urged her.

By the tone of his voice, she got up, following him in the bathroom without asking any questions. Sam threw the bags out the window and turned towards his sister.

"Ok, I need you to jump out the window, you can jump on the bags".

Even though she was scared, she knew it was better this than getting caught by the police. With the help of her brother, she jumped out the window, landing on her bag. She smiled, proud of herself, she thought it was going to be scarier and hurt more. However, it did not hurt and it was not scary.

Sam quickly followed, grab their stuff and Elizabeth's hand running away to the front, hiding behind a bush. The cops were getting Dean into a police car, Elizabeth watched wanting to go help, but knew she could do nothing.

"Sammy-"

"Shhh" he shushed her "it's okay, were gonna get him out".

They waited until all the police cars left the parking before going into the Impala and leave the motel as fast as they could.

 **SPN**

Even though Dean was at the police station, Sam and Elizabeth continued the case, starting by going to the Welch house. While Elizabeth took a nap, he brother had found the address and drove to the house. It is only when they arrived the little girl woke up, confuse, especially since she was alone in the car. She was also surprised she was able to sleep, she was so worried for her older brother. Was he ok? Was he in big trouble? What if something happened to her? She knew Sam was there, but she was used to only having Dean.

She spotted Sam coming out the door with a man she recognized as Joseph Welch from the photograph of the article. She watched, listening to the conversation from the cracked window.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him" Joseph said looking at a photograph Sam handed him.

Elizabeth guessed it was a picture of their father, she was happy that the man recognized her, it meant that he was probably close.

"He came three or four days ago" he continued handing Sam back the photography "said he was a reporter".

"That's right" Sam nodded "we're working on a story together".

"Well, I don't what the hell kindda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?"

"About your wife Constance?"

"He asked me where she was buried" the man said confused.

"And where is that again?"

"What? I gotta go through this twice?"

"It's fact-checking if you don't mind".

"In a plot" Joseph answered "behind my old place over on Breckenridge".

"And why did you move?" Sam asked.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died".

Sam and Joseph stop walking at about a few feet from the Impala. Elizabeth hid behind the front seat, still listening to the conversation. She knows her brothers would be mad at her for listening to conversations, especially one for a case. Dean was always more protective in that department, saying that she is too young to hunt and hear monster stories.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Sam asked.

"No way" the man shook his head "Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known".

"So you had a happy marriage?"

It took a few seconds before Joseph answered, Elizabeth understood that he was lying.

"Definitely".

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time" he said turning around towards the car, but stopped "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?"

Elizabeth slapped her forehead, asking herself why her brother was talking about the spirit to the husband.

"A what?" Joseph frowned.

"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?" Sam explained, getting no respond "it's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really. Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women. You understand. But all share the same story".

Sam was now right in front of Joseph, who was starting to fume of anger.

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense".

As Joseph walked away, Sam stopped him once again.

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children".

The man stopped in his tracks, turning around slowly. He stared at Sam, his face deformed from the anger.

"Then" Sam continued, ignoring the rage coming for Joseph "once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again".

"You think… you think that has something to do with… Constance? You smartass!"

"You tell me" Sam said calmly.

"I mean, maybe" Joseph paused panting in anger "maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!"

Sam did not have to be told twice, he got in the driver's seat of the Impala and took off. He glanced up at the review mirror to see the back seat, not surprised to see his sister awake.

"Hey, you slept well?"

"Why did you talk to him like that?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring his question "the man was hurting".

"Yeah" Sam agreed "but I got the answers".

Elizabeth realized that he did get the confirmation that Constance was really a woman in white and not only a spirit.

"Are we going to get Dean now?" She asked climbing to the front seat.

"Yup".

 **SPN**

It was now dark and Elizabeth was anxious, she wanted to get her brother out of the police station, but it looked like Sam had no plan. So, she took her phone out composing 911.

" _Hello, what is your emergency?_ " The woman's voice answered.

"There's someone who shot someone!"

Hearing his sister's cries and distressed tone, Sam snapped his head towards her, surprised to see her talk on the phone.

" _Okay, sweetie, where are you?"_

"Uhm… I think it's Whiteford Road" she faked a sob.

" _It's okay. Help is on the way. I'm gonna sta-_ "

Elizabeth hung up the phone, placing it back in her pocket and stared back out the window.

"Did you just called 911?" Sam asked her shocked.

"Well, that way Dean will be able to break out" she explained.

"Well, looks like Dean is rubbed his personality on you" he laughed.

Elizabeth also laughed, having to agree. Since she is only with Dean twenty-four hours a day, all week, she watched him and copied.

It only took about ten minutes that Sam's cell rang, the ten years old knew it had to be their older brother. She grabbed his phone from his coat pocket and answered.

" _Fake 911 call, Sammy? I don't know, that's pretty illegal_ ".

"It wasn't Sammy, it was me".

" _Well, girly, you keep surprising me_ " Dean laughed " _you can pass me Sam please?_ "

"Yeah, okay" she held the phone to Sam, but brought it back to her "oh, and you're welcome!"

She handed the phone to Sam who was only laughing at her too, she could also hear Dean chuckled on the other side on the line.

" _Listen, we gotta talk_ " Dean told his brother.

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop".

" _Sammy, would you shut up for a second?_ "

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet" Sam ignored his brother.

" _Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho_ ".

By Sam's shocked face, Elizabeth wanted to know what Dean had told him, but she could not hear him. She tried approach closer until she was almost on Sam's lap to hear the conversation.

"What? How do you know?"

" _I've got his journal_ ".

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing".

" _Yeah, well, he did this time_ ".

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

" _Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going_ ".

Elizabeth heard what he had just said, and it hurt her badly. She had so much high hope of finding her father, and now it was crushed in pieces.

"Coordinates" Sam stated "where to?"

" _I'm not sure yet_ ".

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

Something caught Elizabeth's eye, she looked up at the road, seeing Constance standing right in front of the car. She shouted her brother's name, catching his attention. At the sight of the spirit, Sam slammed on the brake, dropping his phone to hold his sister from falling.

Suddenly, the woman appeared in the back seat of the Impala, it was the first time she saw a spirit in real life. She felt very cold and uneasy, what scared her the most was that her brother had no weapon with him.

"Take me home".

Sam did not answer.

"Take me home!" She repeated angrily.

"No" Sam answered, staring at her through the review mirror.

The doors locked themselves and the car started driving itself at a dangerous paste. Sam tried to unlock the door, but it was stuck.

"Eli, come here".

The little girl snuggle next to her brother, holding onto him tightly, scared to look behind her. She knew Constance was there, watching the both of them.

After a few minutes, they arrived to an old abandoned house. The car went to a stop and Elizabeth felt Constance lean closer, her voice sending her chills through her body.

"Don't do this" Sam told her.

"I can never go home".

"You're scared to go home" Sam understood.

The passenger door flew open, an invisible force grabbed Elizabeth sending her out the car. She hit the ground hard, grunting in pain. She watched as Constance hurt Sam, hovering over him. The little girl wanted to do something, but she was frozen into place. She always thought she was brave enough to hunt monsters, but at this moment, she was being contradicted.

"Eli!"

She turned her head relieved to see Dean running towards her armed with his gun.

"Sam's in the car!" She shouted to him.

Dean ran to the car, shooting in the window, hitting Constance. It did not hurt her at all, but it was enough to distract her.

"I'm taking you home" Sam said sitting up.

Sam pressed on the gas pedal, driving through the house. Elizabeth jumped onto her feet running behind Dean towards Sam.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" Dean asked, looking through the window.

"I think…" Sam grunted.

"Can you move?"

"Yeah. Help me?"

Dean helped his brother out of the car, checking if he was really okay. The second Sam was out, Elizabeth attacked him with a hug, she had been so scared that he was hurt.

Their moment was broken when a bureau pinned the three Winchesters against the Impala. Elizabeth tried pushing the piece of furniture, but against Constance force, she had no chance.

The only thing they could do, was watch Constance putting down a family portrait of her family. She looked around, scared, especially when water fell down the stairs. She flickered at the end of the staircase, looking at her little boy and a little girl holding hands.

"You've come home to us, Mommy" they both said together.

Elizabeth shivered at the scary children voice, it was like watching a horror movie, live. The two children teleported to their mother, hugging her. Constance shouted like she was in pain, flickering and transforming into a disgusting monster with lightning shining around the spirit family. She vanished in the ground with her children, leaving a puddle of water.

Without the supernatural strength holding the bureau onto them, Sam and Dean managed to push it away. The second he was free, Dean went over to his sister, who was still staring at the puddle of water, shaken. He took the time to also glance at his brother, making sure he was okay before putting all his attention on Elizabeth.

"You okay, Eli?" Dean asked.

"Uh… yeah… I'm not hurt" she answered, her eyes still on the water.

Dean grabbed her arms, seeing a small drip of blood falling. He took a look at her elbows which were scratched, but nothing too bad.

"So" Dean said picking up his sister "this is where she drowned her kids".

"That's why she could never go home" Sam nodded "she was too scared to face them".

Dean walked over to Sam, adjusting his sister on his hip.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy" he said slapping Sam's chest.

Sam laughed, grunting at the same time from the injury he had when Constance dug her fingers into him.

"Don't hurt, Sammy" Elizabeth scowled him.

"I'm sorry, girly" Dean grinned at her.

"I wish I could say the same for you" Sam stated "what were you thinking? Shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey, saved your ass".

With one, he passed a hand on his beloved car, holding his sister with the other.

"I'll tell you one thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you".

"No you won't" Elizabeth said "you love him too much".

"Who says I don't love Baby more than you two?"

"I just know" she laughed.

Sam joined the laughter, and they entered back the Impala, another case done in their book.

 **SPN**

After getting Elizabeth cleaned up, they got back on the road, riding as far away from the house they could. She had fallen asleep instantly when she laid down in the back seat, she was exhausted from the lack of sleep.

Holding a flashlight in one hand while the other focused on the map on his lap with his father's journal. He was at least happy that he could help his brother and sister find the place where their father was.

"Okay, here's where Dad went" he said "it's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. About Six hundred miles".

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning".

"Dean, I… um…"

"You're not going" Dean understood.

"The interviews in like, ten hours" he said glancing at his brother "I gotta be there".

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever" Dean sighed disappointed "I'll take you home".

Sam closed his flashlight, glancing at the back seat. He was feeling sad about leaving his family behind, especially with what is happening, but he also had to think of himself. He felt selfish, but he knew they would understand. At least, he hoped.

 **SPN**

When they arrived at Stanford, Sam woke his sister up, wanting to say goodbye before leaving once again. Elizabeth was sad to see her brother leave, but was happy she got to make it better between them.

Sam shared the same thought, feeling slightly better to leave. It was way better than the first time where he had the biggest fight with his father. At least now, he could go calmly.

Sam got out of the car, taking his bag from the trunk and walked to the window, leaning over to look through the window.

"Call me if you find him" he said "and maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right" Dean agreed, not believing it.

Elizabeth got out the car, running in her brother's arms, holding him tightly.

"See you later, kiddo" he whispered his her ear.

He placed her back in the car, giving her one last smile before walking away. Elizabeth watched him go, trying to keep the tears inside.

"Come in front, Eli" Dean told her.

Elizabeth did so, she closed the door and climbed over the seat to snuggle against her brother. At least she had one that she knew would never leave her side.

Knowing that she needed her space to deal, Dean kept the ride silent as they drove away. Something caught his attention, his watch had stopped ticking, it brought a bad feeling in his stomach. He abruptly did a U-turn, causing Elizabeth to sit up from her spot.

"Dea-"

"I think Sam's in danger" he explained.

He broke all the speed limits until he reached Sam's apartment. After shouting to his sister to stay where she was, he ran upstairs and kicked the door. Flames were already licking the walls, smoke blurring his view. But he still found his brother in his room, laying in his bed screaming his girlfriend's name.

Dean took a look at the ceiling, his blood running cold to see her in the exact state at his mother. With Jessica's gold hair, he could see his mother all over again. However, he had to save his brother.

"Sam!"

He grabbed his brother, having to drag him out of the burning room. Even once they reached the Impala, he had to hold him from going back inside.

"Dean! Jessica is in there!" He cried.

Dean wanted to make him feel better, but the only thing he could do was to take him in his arms. Over his brother's shoulder, he spotted Elizabeth, standing next to the driver's door, completely shocked and frozen in place. He sent her a look that eased her instantly.

 **SPN**

It only took minutes until the police and firefighters arrived, to take care of the fire. Elizabeth stayed by his brother's side, not wanting to leave him alone, but staying far enough to let him his space. When Dean told her about his girlfriend, she did not know how to react, she was sad and mad. It was cruel to take away two important people from someone, in the same disgusting way.

Dean joined them by the trunk, watching his brother checking the guns. He shared a sad look with his sister, mentioning her to come to him.

As Elizabeth joined them, Sam tossed the shotgun in the trunk. His emotions were so strong, she could almost feel them.

"We got work to do".


	4. Wendigo

Chapter 3 Wendigo

Authors Note: Hello! Sorry it has been a while. I got sick for a few days and really did not have the strength to do anything, but here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you for your nice comments and follow and favorite to see more of Elizabeth Winchester :) I will try to get another chapter this week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own the fanfiction.

Spoiler alert of the show Supernatural.

 **SPN**

Sitting in the backseat of the Impala, Elizabeth read every word of her book with passion. When she first picked up this book at the library, one week ago, she did not think it would be that kind of story. However, she enjoys every second of it, making the time in the car less unpleasant, even though she was used to long car drive.

In the front seat, Dean was focused on the road, listening to his music moving his head to the beat. He glances once again at the back seat, curious to why his sister was so quiet. Elizabeth is always quiet, in comparison to other kids her age, she does not talk often. However, when she starts, it is hard to stop her, anyway, he enjoys it when she starts her long discussion.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his brother suddenly jolted awake beside him. Sam rubbed his eyes, glancing at Dean because of the feeling of being watched. Even Elizabeth was brought out of her book.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam answered, looking out the window "I'm fine".

By the way he talked and the way he looked out of the Impala's window, Elizabeth knew he was lying. With everything that's happened recently, she could not blame him for not being okay. Only with her father missing, she was not okay, and if he died, she does not even want to think about how she would feel.

"Another nightmare?" Dean asked, seeing through the lie "you wanna drive for a while?"

"Dean, in your whole life you never once asked me that".

"Just thought you might want to, never mind".

Elizabeth leaned against the front seat giving her older brother a nice smile.

"Can I drive?" She asked.

"I don't think you could even touch the pedals, girly" Dean chuckled "anyway, you're too young".

Even though it was obvious, she was still a little mad. She wanted to learn how to drive, of course she is only ten years old, but in the line of work she is dragged into, it feels safer.

"You sure, Sam?" Dean asked, once again.

"Look, man" Sam sighed "you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay".

Dean only hummed in response, he could see right in between the lines. Winchester's are good liars, especially when it comes to say 'I'm okay' and 'don't worry about me'. Even at a young age, Elizabeth had started to lie about this too.

"All right" Sam changed the subject "where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction".

"You know what?" Sam stated "maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon".

"Sam" Dean sighed "we dug around for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-"

"We gotta find Dad first".

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after ten years, it's no coincidence".

"Especially on November second" Elizabeth mumbled.

The little girl pushed herself back in the back seat, ignoring the two pair of eyes staring at her. It was scary to see a death repeating itself the same way after ten years, in the same family.

"Dad will have the answers" Dean told his siblings "he'll know what to do".

It made the eagerness to find their father even higher. Elizabeth could not stop worrying, not just about her father, but also for Sam, who had just lost his girl and Dean who is probably in a nerve-wracking state.

"It's weird" Sam said looking at the map "these coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge?"

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

"Guess we'll find out soon" Dean said mentioning the sign in front of them.

" _Welcome to Lost Creek Colorado National Forest_ " Elizabeth read out loud.

She smiled at the thought of going on a case in the forest, she always enjoyed quiet places with no human beings. There is also the beauty in the woods that can be breathtaking.

"Hey, what are you reading?"

Elizabeth looked up to Sam, her eyes grew wide, not knowing what to answer. She wanted to slap herself for reading this in front of her brothers.

"What book?" Dean asked, glancing at her in the review mirror.

Sam grabbed the book from his sister's hand, examining the light blue cover decorated with some sort of bubbles flowing into a tunnel of light.

"Isn't it the book you were reading at the library? When we were in Jericho".

"Uh, no?"

"Elizabeth Winchester" Dean sighed "did you steal it?"

Already knowing the answer, Dean smiled to himself. He was mad at her for stealing stuff, but could not blame her, he did it a few times too. Also, seeing that she was not answering to his question, keeping her eyes down, it confirmed it.

"You know what I think about this, Elie. I don't want you to steal".

"You stole that?" Sam exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, Sammy, your little sister is a little kleptomaniac".

"But I wanted it, and I know we don't have time to go to the sore" Elizabeth explained "I promise I won't steal anything else".

"Like you promised me last time?"

Elizabeth shrugged with a smile, she knew it was not good to steal, her father also scowled her about it. However, the way she grew up, in the credit card scams and lying she did not see what was bad about stealing a book.

 **SPN**

Their first stop was the Ranger's station to get to know the forest and too see if there was any weird reports. The three Winchesters got out of the car, walking towards the building.

"So" Sam said, as he closed the Impala's door "Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote".

"Dad sent us here, Sammy" Elizabeth told him "there's probably something".

To be sure, they enter the building, taking a look at everything. She followed Dean, getting distracted by the 3D map. Suddenly, she noticed Dean was not beside her anymore, she spotted him by the wall and she jogged to join him.

"Girly, check out the size of this freaking bear" he told her.

She looked at the photograph of a dead grizzly, something she has not thought about when she wanted to go to the woods.

"Damn" she mumbled.

"Hey, I heard that" Dean ruffled her hair "language".

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area" Sam stands beside his sister looking at the photograph, less impressed "it's no nature hike, that's for sure".

Elizabeth was disappointed, she thought she could go on a hunt with her brothers in the woods and have some fun. However, if they go and she knows there are grizzlies out there, it changed everything.

"You three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" Asked a man behind them.

The three Winchester turn around, facing the ranger.

"Oh no sir" Sam said "we're environmental study majors from Us Boulder, just working on a paper".

"Recycle, man" Dean raised his fist up.

"And the little one?"

Elizabeth shot the man a dirty look, she hated being called anything insinuating how young she is. She knows that ten years old is young, but she does not feel ten, she never really felt like other children of her age.

"Little sister" Dean answered, placing a hand on her shoulder "I have to babysit."

"Yeah, recycle" he scoffed "bull. You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger Wilkinson" Dean lied.

"Well I will tell you exactly what he told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" The ranger asked "you tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine".

"We will" Dean assured "well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"This is putting it mildly".

"Actually" Dean continued "you know what would help? Is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date".

The ranger sighs, but gives Dean what he wants. Elizabeth wondered how her brother did that, because she wanted to do the same with Sam to get gummy bears when she wants. She loves Sam, and she is very happy that he his back with them, not the way he came back, but that is another story. Though, he is always checking if she ate something good and if she did her homework. Sam was not happy when he learned that Dean homeschooled their little sister, he knew she needed a social life out of the Winchester's. But he could not say anything, he had left for four years.

The three Winchester's walked out of the station, Dean smiling proudly at himself for getting that certificate so easily.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked Dean, annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Dean frowned, looking up at his brother.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

Elizabeth opens the door, looking between her brothers. She did not know if she should go in the car or listen to their conversation. The little girl wanted to, but she knew she could get in trouble, once again, for this.

"I don't know" Dean sighed "maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it".

It becomes silence, no one says a word, only Sam could feel his siblings' stares on him.

"What?"

"Since when are you all, shoot first ask question later?" Dean asked.

"Since now".

Leaving a stunned Dean and Elizabeth, Sam gets in the passenger seat without saying anything else. It did not really surprise Elizabeth to see her brother like that. It must not be easy to repeat the same horror story all over again. Yet, one thing she learned from her father, was to keep your head in the game, whatever happens.

"Really" Dean sighed nodding "come on, Elie, get in the car.

Elizabeth does as she is told, getting in the back seat of the Impala. She tries not to look at Sam, but the curiosity takes over. The hurt on his face makes her regret her decision, normally she would want to help him, but she knew he needed his space.

 **SPN**

The black Impala came to a stop in front of a small home, the siblings got out the car and walked to the front door. Dean knocked, and not long after a girl, who they all assumed to be Haley, answered.

"You must be Haley Collins. Dean, this is Sam, we're, ah, rangers with the Park Service. This is our little sister, Elizabeth, babysitting duty" he clears his throat "Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy".

Haley inspects them head to toe, especially when her eyes go on the little ten year old girl.

"Lemme see some ID".

In sync, Sam and Dean take out their fake ID's, letting the time for Hayley to read them before putting it back in their jackets.

"Come on in" Haley steps in to let them inside "that's yours?"

Elizabeth looked behind her at where Haley nodded, she was not surprised to see the Impala. It is a car that we don't see much on the roads anymore, something Elizabeth liked. They once passed through a suburban area, where all the houses looked the same, it was boring. For her, the Impala is like her home, and it is unique.

"Yeah" Dean answered, a proud smile on his face.

"Nice car".

Haley walks in, followed by the Winchester's. Dean mouths something that Elizabeth could not really catch, but she knew it was probably something like: she's awesome! I like her!

They follow her in the kitchen, where a boy, maybe fifteen years old is seated at the table staring at them. Haley walks back inside, carrying two bowls, she gives one to her brother Ben and places the other one beside.

"So" Sam starts "if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?"

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos. We haven't heard anything in over three days now" she answered, sadly.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception".

"He's got a satellite phone, too".

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean suggested.

"He wouldn't do that" The boy said looking up angry.

"Our parents are gone" Haley explained "It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other".

Elizabeth understood, she and her brothers were in the same situation. For them, it's their brother, but for the Winchester's, their father.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah" She nodded getting her laptop, showing some photographs "that's Tommy".

She presses play, Tommy started moving, smiling as he talked to the camera.

"Hey, Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow".

Something catches Elizabeth's eyes in the video, as if she had seen something passing quickly behind Tommy. She glanced at Dean, who did not seem to have noticed. But, when she looked at Sam, he had seemed to have seen the weird shadow too.

"Well" Dean said "we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing".

Elizabeth got excited, going out in the woods for the first time. She already went with her father, but it was no time to have fun. He had brought her a few times to train her, how to track, how to hide and how to run quickly.

"Then maybe I'll see you there" Haley said, surprising the Winchester's "look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself".

"I think I know how you feel" Dean said looking at the ground.

Elizabeth bit her lip nervously, she knew how she felt too. She wished she could be older and she wished she could help, however, she felt like she was a little girl who could not do anything. Of course, it did not help having Dean reminding her age and that he does not want to teach her anything else.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked pointing at the laptop.

"Sure" she answered.

 **SPN**

When nighttime fell, Sam got confused when Dean pulled in a bar parking lot. He looked at his brother, frowning, if it was what he thought, he was up to another surprise.

"Dean, what are we doing here?" Sam asked, pointing at the bar "Elie can't go in there".

"If she doesn't drink" Dean smirked.

Elizabeth frowned, it was not the first time she went into a bar with Dean. It was not her favorite place, but sometimes it was fun. Depending on what day and what time, she could actually play pool with Dean, or darts.

"And" Dean continued "I am not leaving her in the car, not outside a bar with drunk men coming in and out".

Sam sighed, his brother had a point. He prefers having her with them to keep an eye on her.

"It's not the first time, I go Sammy, and I know the rules" Elizabeth shrugged.

Sam's eyes went wide at his sister's words, there it was. He had thought that his brother would have already brought her in a place like that. He was not that surprised though, he knows that one of Dean's favorite place is a bar.

"Dad knows?"

"Are you crazy?" Dean exclaimed "he would have killed me".

Elizabeth chuckled, there is a lot of things Dean does for her that her father would not approve.

They walk in the bar, sitting at a table near the front door. Sam kept his sister seated on his lap, he really did not like having her in a place like that. Dean sat in front of them, feeling like a proud father, seeing Sam taking care of Elizabeth like that.

"So" Sam started "Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found. Elie, can you pass me Dad's journal?"

Elizabeth stretches her arm to take the journal and hands it to her brother.

"Any before that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Sam answered pulling out a newspaper article "in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack".

Elizabeth tried to read the article, but Dean took it to read it.

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936".

Sam opens his laptop to Tommy's video, Elizabeth watched what he was doing, trying to remember every movement he does.

"Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork" he pauses looking at the screen "okay, watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out".

Sam clicks three frames on Tommy's video, which was way more interesting in Elizabeth's opinion. She wanted to know what she had seen. She clearly could see a shadow appear behind the tent. She wished her father could be there, so she could share the information, he would have been proud.

"Do it again" Dean asked, concentrated.

"That's three frames" Sam explained, replaying the video "that's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move".

"Very fast" Elizabeth added.

"Told you something weird was going on" Dean said, hitting Sam on the arm.

"Yeah. I got one more thing" he closes his laptop and hands Dean another newspaper article "in fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive".

"Is there a name?" Dean asked.

"Yep, come on".

Taking that as a cue that they are leaving, Elizabeth slides off Sam's lap. She lets him grab her hand and carry her out of the bar. She enjoyed having her other brother back, but she did not like having even more protectiveness on her.

 **SPN**

The man's house was scary, it was dark and looked abandoned everything to give a ten year old shivers. But Elizabeth did her best to ignore the fright, she knew that one day she will have to go to places like that to save people.

Sam, Dean and Elizabeth followed the man, named Mr. Shaw, in the even darker living room. At this point, Elizabeth wondered if the man had lights or if he was living life without electricity. She hid behind Sam, not liking the smoke and the smell coming from Mr. Shaw's cigarette. She could never get used to it, even after seeing many people smoking in bars.

"Look ranger" Mr. Shaw said "I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-"

Grizzly?" Sam interrupted "That's what attacked them?"

Shaw takes a puff of his cigarette and shakes his head.

"The other people that went messing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean asked.

The old man looks down at the ground, his face filled with sadness.

"What about all the people that went missing this year?" Dean continued "we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it".

"I seriously doubt that I don't see what difference it would make" Shaw said sitting down on the sofa "you wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did".

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" Sam asked, sitting down on the couch in front of Shaw.

Elizabeth changed her position behind her brother, she wanted to sit beside Sam and be a part of the questioning, but she changed her mind. She decides to stay by her brother's side and watch, taking the time to learn.

"Nothing" the man said, after a long pause "it moved too fast to see. It hide too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like… No man or animal I ever heard".

"It came at night?" Sam asked and Mr. Shaw nodded "got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming".

The little girl felt a shiver going through her, it must have been awful. When she first knew monsters existed, she had nightmares about her family getting caught and killed by a monster. Thinking about it really happening, made her want to throw up.

"It killed them?" Sam asked, all his attention on the story.

"Dragged them off into the night" Shaw shakes his head down "why it left me alive… Been asking myself that ever since. Did leave me this, though".

He slides down his collar, revealing scars, very deep claw marks. Elizabeth was not an animal specialist, but she knew this could not be a grizzly. She even had her idea about what it could be, remembering reading about a monster that fit the story, but she could not remember the name.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon" Shaw concluded.

After thanking him, the Winchester's exited the place. Elizabeth was still trying to figure out the name of the monster. She usually had a good memory, but sometimes, like today, it played with her nerves.

 **SPN**

After getting only a few hours of sleep, Elizabeth got dragged out of the motel room early in the morning. She did not know what time it was, but she did not want to know, the sun was not even up yet.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors" Dean told the facts "they just go through walls".

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal" Sam said.

"Corporeal? Excuse me professor" Dean joked.

"Could it be like a Black Dog? Skinwalker?" Elizabeth suggested, looking up at her brothers "you know, the claws and the speed and the moves… and being copororal".

"Corporeal" Sam corrected her.

By now, they were a few feet's from the car where Dean stopped in his tracks, frowning at his sister. He gently grabbed her shoulder, a way he had found to get her full attention.

"How do you know about all those monsters?" He asked.

Elizabeth stared at him, punching herself inside that she talked about monsters. She knows her brother's feeling about her knowing a lot on monsters. Her father was all over her to teach her every monster in the book, but Dean managed to stop him.

"I taught myself" she answered honestly "I read a lot of books".

"Oh, I know who let you read these books" Dean shook his head "if I ever see that old man again, I'm not gonna let it slide".

Elizabeth chuckled, she knew exactly who he was talking about. She missed that old man a lot, and wished to be able to see him again.

"But!" She changed the subjects, following her brothers to the trunk of the Impala "if it's co-corporeal, you guys can kill it".

"Exactly" Dean agreed.

He opened the trunk and the weapons box, using a shotgun to prop it open. Under the eyes of his siblings, he starts digging through the stuff, putting some in a duffle bag.

"We cannot let that Haley girl out there" Sam sighed.

"Oh yeah?" Dean said, surprised "what are you gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

"Yeah".

Elizabeth wanted to hit him behind his head, hoping it would put his brain back into the right place. Since they arrived at Blackwater Ridge, he kept surprising her with a new behavior. Instead of being the soft and second thinker Sam, he was the harsh Sam.

"Sammy, she's gonna call you crazy" Elizabeth told him.

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend" Dean picks up the duffel.

"Finding Dad not enough?" Sam asked angry, real angry. He slams the trunk shut and sighs "now we gotta babysit too?"

Dean and Elizabeth stare at him, both of them shocked by his words. They really did not recognize their brother, but they understood where this came from. Sam had just lost his girl, the love of his life, and wants revenge. The only way to get what he wants, is to find their missing father.

"What?" Sam snapped.

"Nothing" Dean answered.

He throws the duffle bag at Sam and gets in the driver's seat without a word. Elizabeth does the same, going to the backseat without giving a look to Sam. She did not want him to be angrier, letting him his space was the best she could do.

 **SPN**

Dean parks next to a black truck, Haley, her brother Ben and another man were gathered, looking at the newcomers. The Winchester's got out the car and joined the others.

"You guys got room for two more?" Dean asked.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked him, surprised.

"Who are these people?" The man took a few steps towards them.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue" Haley answered, staring at the Winchester's.

No one could blame her, two men and a little girl coming to help saying they are rangers?

Sam walks pass everyone, pissed off. Elizabeth wanted to go after him, but once again, decided to let him be. She also knew that in the woods, Dean would not want her out of his sight.

"You're rangers?" The man questions, looking at Dean up and down.

"That's right" Dean nodded, confident.

"And even the little kid?"

"And you are?" Elizabeth snapped back, not liking being called a little kid.

"Roy, ranger".

Dean places a hand on his little sister's shoulder, squeezing it slightly to pass the message. She knew she was not allowed to talk when it came to these kinds of situation, but she did not like this man.

"She's my little sister, I'm on babysitting duty and she loves the woods".

Elizabeth forced a smile to support his point, even though he was half right. She was excited at first about going in the woods, but when she saw Mr. Shaw's claw marks, she realized she was going where the monster lives.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley judged.

Elizabeth looked down at her outfit, frowning. She was wearing a black coat, green flannel, black combat boots, black jeans and a white T-shirt that was already dirty. Seeing what Haley was wearing, she found that she was not suited for the woods with beige short shorts and a small long sleeve blue shirt, at least she had the boots.

"Well, sweetheart" Dean smiled "I don't do shorts".

Dean walks pass her, dragging his sister with him by holding her hand. They join Sam who still had the hard face, still angry at the situation. Elizabeth was starting to agree with him, not liking Roy and Haley not accepting more help to find her brother. If they could get help find their father without asking, she would gladly accept.

"What, you think this is funny?" Roy asked "it's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt".

"Believe me" Dean stated "I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all".

Roy sighs, giving a glance at Elizabeth, who took a step closer to Dean. She did not think Roy would be the type of person to hurt a little ten year old girl, or any person, but she did not trust people easily.

In a total silence, they started the hike. Elizabeth enjoyed the nature, she found it beautiful and cozy. She stayed behind with Sam, in front of them Haley, Ben and Dean and Roy leads the way. The little girl looked at her brother, sighed at how sad he looked.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, getting no answer "Sam? Sam?"

"What?" He looks up, annoyed "sorry, what is it?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me".

"But I am worried".

"You're the kid" Sam ruffles his sister's hair "I am the one who should be worrying about you".

Elizabeth groaned replacing her hair with her hands, she hated it when her brothers did that. Yet, it made Sam smile, so she did not care.

"Roy" Dean says, gaining everyone's attention "you said you did a little hunting".

"Yeah, more than a little".

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

Wanting to face palm her forehead, Elizabeth knew that this was not going to end well.

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear" Roy answered.

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean joked.

The little girl rolled her eyes, she was discouraged that her brother was looking for trouble.

Roy suddenly grabbed Dean's arm, both of them stopping into place. The two other Winchester's were ready to jump in action if something went south.

"Watcha doing, Roy?" Dean asked with a rough voice.

Roy does not respond, he takes a stick, poking it to the ground. Elizabeth jumps when a bear trap closes its sharp points.

"You should watch where you're stepping, Ranger" Roy advised, saying Ranger like he didn't believe him.

"It's a bear trap" Dean laughed worriedly.

Elizabeth shakes her head, she knew he was looking for trouble.

 **SPN**

At first, it was fun, the nice temperature, the nice smell and calming silence. But now, Elizabeth's legs were hurting, she had to follow her long legged brothers, her small legs were getting tired.

"You didn't pack any provisions" Haley said to us "you guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers. So what the hell are you?"

Sam and Elizabeth stopped beside Haley and Dean, asking with only one look if he needed help with this, but Dean nodded them off. The two of them continued to walk in front.

"I have provisions" Elizabeth mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, looking down at his sister.

"She said that we don't have any provisions, I have my gummies in my bag".

"You seriously brought them?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Sam laughed, bringing a smile on Elizabeth's face. It was good to hear him laugh, an honest laugh. She was really starting to get worried, almost feeling like an older sister who wanted only his happiness.

"And you" Sam said "are you okay?"

Elizabeth nodded, trying to forget the pain in her legs, she was also not used to walk for so long. She was not proud of herself, she was used to run miles in the woods when she was younger. It was part of her training, it was hell at the time, and she would have a hard time walking after.

"Want a piggy back ride?" Sam asked her.

"No" She shook her head "I'm fine".

Sam shook his head and crouched in front of her, giving her the look saying that she did not have a choice. So, she climbed on his back, throwing her arms around his neck. Only having her legs in the air felt like heaven, she could feel them pumping in pain.

 **SPN**

Elizabeth was dozing off, her face laying comfortably on Sam's shoulder. She had lost the notion of time, not knowing how much time they were still walking, but she knew it had to be maybe a few hours.

"This is it" Roy announced "Blackwater Ridge".

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked.

The little girl looked up, everything looked the same and nothing looked abnormal. She wondered if her father had sent them those coordinates only to have a safe place to go and talk. When Dean had received the message, her father looked scared, not something he was used to. He would always tell Dean to take care of her, but this time it was different. He said they were all in danger.

She pushed herself off her brother's back looking around again. It was so silent, it was actually weird. She pulled on Sam's sleeve, her eyes searching the trees.

"You hear that?" She whispered.

"Yeah" Sam nodded, as Dean joined them "not a sound".

"I'm gonna take a look around" Roy said to everyone.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself" Sam stopped him.

Elizabeth sighed, first Dean is looking for trouble with Roy and now Sam? She knows that the man is only doing his job to find Ben and Haley's brother, but he did not know what was really out there.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me" Roy replied, taking his gun and walks away.

"Alright" Dean stepped in "everybody stays together, let's go".

Dean grabbed his sister's arm, a way to tell her to stay by his side. He did not know what they were dealing with yet, but he was not letting anything happen to his sister, or his brother.

"Haley!"

Alerted by Roy's shout, Haley ran towards the ranger, followed by her brother and the three Winchester's. Elizabeth now understood why her father had sent those coordinates, there was really a job, and the story Mr. Shaw had told them was now confirmed.

In front of them, a camp was set up, but the tents were ripped, blood all over the place and supplies scattered all over the ground.

"Oh my God…" Haley sighed.

"Looks like a grizzly" Roy said.

Elizabeth walked around, making sure to still be in Dean's sight, she did not want to lose sight of him and she knew he did not want to. She bent down next to a trail as if someone had been dragged, definitely not a grizzly.

"Tommy? Tommy!" Haley called out.

Sam caught her in his arm, hushing her looking around as if he was waiting for something to come and attack him.

"Tommy!"

"Sh!" Sam insisted.

"Why?"

"Something might still be out there".

"Sam, Dean!" Elizabeth called out, her eyes still on the trail.

Her brother's hurried to her, crouching each other at one side.

"The bodies were dragged" she said pointing at the tracks "but here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird".

She stands us with her brothers, the three of them still examining the tracks on the floor. Elizabeth tried to think of anything that could do this, but no monsters came into her mind.

"I'll tell you what" Dean told his siblings "that's no Skinwalker or Black Dog".

"Than what is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Don't know" Dean shrugged.

The three of them walk back to camp, joining a stressed out Haley as she looks around the tents. Elizabeth felt bad for her, it must be horrible to lose a sibling, she lost Sam and knew where he was for four years and she was devastated. She could not imagine what it would be like if one of her brothers would just vanish.

"Got me impressed back there, kiddo" Sam told her.

Elizabeth frowned, why would he be impressed? She did what she had to do, if she was as good as her father, she would have probably already guessed what monster they were hunting down. She could hear her father's voice telling her to keep searching.

"I mean, at your age, I don't think I would have been able to face all those things" he mentioned the camp "and even when I started hunting, it was small. And by what I heard, you probably know way more than me".

"Yeah, well I'm a badass" she forced a smile.

She wanted to be honest, and tell her brother that she was scared. Each time she learned of a new monster, she could not go to her father like normal children. Instead of saying there is no such things as monsters, he would tell her how to kill it.

"Help! Help!"

Elizabeth jumped at the sudden screams, taking a step closer to Sam.

"Help! Somebody!"

They ran towards the screams, but there was no one, and no more screams. Everyone looked at each other, wondering if someone knew what just happened.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked.

"Everybody back to camp" Sam ordered.

Everyone listened and followed Sam back to camp, where everyone panicked seeing all their supplies gone.

"Our packs!" Haley exclaimed.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone" Roy sighed.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked.

"It's smart. It wants us to cut us off so we can't call for help" Sam ignored Haley's question.

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear" Roy told Sam.

Sam ignored Roy's comment, he was starting to be over this guy who thought he knew everything. It was hard to work with someone who did not know the truth.

"I need to speak with you. In private" Sam said leading them farther "good, let me see Dad's journal".

Dean went to get it, but Elizabeth took it out of her bag and handed it to Sam, ignoring her eldest brother's glare.

"Did you steal it from me?" He asked, surprised.

"Uhm, maybe?" She looked down at the floor.

"I swear, after this we need to talk about your little kleptomaniac habits".

Sighing, Elizabeth shrugged, she already had this talk, but she just kept stealing, but not for fun. She would only steal things she really needed, or sometimes really want.

"All right" Sam said bringing them back in the case "check that out".

He points to a page talking about Wendigo's, Elizabeth had read all about them. She put every piece together, understanding that they were dealing with a Wendigo. She felt angry at herself for not thinking about this once, she was supposed to know these things.

"Oh come on, Wendigo's are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west" Dean said.

"But Sam's right" Elizabeth supported "there's the claws and the way it mimic a human voice, like five minutes ago".

"Well then this is useless" Dean sighed taking out his pistol".

"We gotta get these people to safety" Sam said giving Dean back the journal.

Dean and Elizabeth followed behind, watching Sam as he spoke up to the group.

"All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten… more complicated".

"What?" Haley asked.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it" Roy said offended.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave" Sam explains, angrily "now".

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders" Roy advances closer to Sam.

"Relax" Dean ordered Roy.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you" Sam almost shouted.

"You protect me?" Roy laughed at Sam "I was hunting in these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night".

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid ass out of here".

"You know, you're crazy right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a Wen-"

Before he could finish his word, Elizabeth runs to her brother, pulling him away while Dean does the same with Roy.

"Chill out" Dean ordered with a deep voice.

"Stop. Stop it" Haley intervenes "everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive and I'm not leaving here without him".

"It's getting late" Dean breaks the silent "this thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves".

"How?"

 **SPN**

It was now dark outside, they had set up a campfire where Elizabeth was seated trying to get herself warm. With the sun hidden and the tiredness she felt, she was freezing as if it was snowing. She watched her brother, Dean, drawing symbols on the ground, she wanted to help him, but he insisted that she stays seated.

"One more time, that's-" Haley starts.

"Anasazi symbols" Elizabeth answered "it's for protection, Wendigo's can't pass through them".

Dean smirks and continues tracing the symbols, he was proud of his sister for being so smart. However, each time she talks about monsters as if it was a normal thing, it broke something inside him. He wanted her to live a normal childhood, even with knowing everything about the supernatural. But, his father missing was not planned.

His smile leaves when he hears Roy laugh, he stands straight, his eyes attacking the man. As Dean is about to reply at him, he is beaten by his little sister.

"You shouldn't be skeptic, Roy" she said, calmly.

He only laughs again, getting on Elizabeth's nerves. She got up, not knowing what she was going to do, but Dean stops her. He gives a little pressure on her shoulder so she can sit back down on a rock.

"Hey, calm down, okay?" Dean said, getting down on one knee.

"I'm calm" she snapped, folding her arms against her chest.

Dean only smiles, even though she acted way older as her age, she still had those little things she did that made her look like a ten year old. He walked away to join his little brother, seated apart from the others.

Seeing her brother walking away, Elizabeth got up, giving a death glare at Roy before going to sit with her brothers. She sits between Sam and Dean, resting her chin on her knees.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked.

"Dean-"

"No, you're not fine-" he cut him off "you're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

"Dad's not here" Sam sighed "I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right" Dean admits "tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek".

The little girl felt tears in her eyes, she had wished so hard that her father wanted to meet up. Now, she knew that it was once again her imagination, a perfect situation playing in her head.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"

"That is why" Dean gets up and sit in front of Sam and takes out Dad's journal "this book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession-everything he know about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business".

Elizabeth smiled to herself, it was a nice way to motivate someone. All of a sudden, she wanted to be part of this business, and save people. This is what she had always wanted, but she could not get herself to do it. She felt weak each time, but the fear just keeps getting in the way.

"That makes no sense" Sam sighed "why doesn't he just-call us? Why doesn't he-tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it".

"You know Dad was always a mystery" Elizabeth said, looking up at Sam "guess that's never gonna change…"

"Elie…no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about".

"Okay" Dean nods "all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man".

"How do you do it? How does Dad do it?"

"Well for one, them" Dean points Haley and Ben who are by the campfire. "I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable. I'll tell you what else helps. Killing as much evil sons of bitches as I possibly can".

It was supposed to be a way to cheer up, for Sam it did, but Elizabeth felt the chills. The word 'killing' hit her hard, she knows that the monsters her family hunts down are bad, and they are called monsters. However, some of them look human, and she thinks that she will never be able to hurt something looking like a human.

"Help me! Please!"

The three Winchester's got up, all in alert. It was the same voice as earlier, screaming for help.

"Help!"

Sam shines his flashlight on the forest, looking around to see if he could see the Wendigo. Seeing that there was nothing, they took a few steps back to join the group by the campfire. Haley, Ben and Roy were also stood up, alerted by the shouts.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put" Dean ordered.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy scoffed.

Elizabeth forced herself to not snap back at him. She knew better than to talk back to a man who probably hates her and has a gun in his hands.

"Help! Help me!" The shouts continued, followed by a growl.

"Okay, that's no grizzly" Roy admitted.

"It's okay" Haley coaxed her brother "you'll be all right, I promise".

Elizabeth took the words in, imagining Dean saying these words to her. She knew she was safe inside the circle, but the shouts still got her scared. The monster was probably watching them, finding them appetizing.

She jumped a little, sticking close to Dean as she sees a shadow passing quickly beside them. Behind her, Haley also let out a shout.

"It's here" Sam whispered.

Roy shots in the woods, causing a hurt growl coming from the monster. Elizabeth frowned, it was not normal, normal bullets cannot hurt a Wendigo.

"I hit it!" Roy exclaimed, running into the woods.

"Roy! No! Roy!" Dean called out, then turned towards everyone "don't move".

Sam and Dean run off into the woods after Roy, leaving Elizabeth, Haley and Ben alone. The youngest Winchester turned her attention to the siblings, forcing a smile on her face. Her job was to save people, and making them better while they are scared was part of it.

"It's okay, we just gotta stay in the circle" she told them.

"How, how can you be so calm?" Haley asked with a shaky voice.

Elizabeth shrugged in response, inside, she could feel her heart wanting to get out of her chest. But she decided to ignore it and keep her eyes on the trees, waiting impatiently for her brothers to come back.

She was not surprised to see Sam and Dean come back without Roy. By the way he acted, she had a feeling that he was going to get himself killed. Even though she hated him, she still felt sad, it was a human being. Roy maybe had a family? Maybe kids who he was sweet too, and a wife who he loved?

 **SPN**

Everyone stayed awake most of the night, no one could really sleep because of the thought of a monster probably walking around them. The only one who really slept was Dean, Elizabeth could not understand how her brother could even close his eyes.

She had stayed wide awake in Sam's arms all night, not wanting to close one eye in case she gets attacked. She knows that she is safe in the circle, however, her mind went into so many case scenarios.

In the morning, Sam and Dean took the time to answer Haley's questions. She was so shaken up the night before, they promised her to explain everything once they had some sleep.

"I don't… I mean, these things, they aren't supposed to be real" Haley said, shaking her head.

"I wish I could tell you different" Dean admitted.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?"

Elizabeth looked around her, she had asked herself this question all night. She did not think it was there in the middle of the day, but the monster was probably waiting for them somewhere.

"We don't" Dean answered "but we're safe for now".

"How do you know about this stuff?"

"Kind of runs in the family".

"That's why you were calm last night" Haley said looking at Elizabeth "do you do that too? You're so young…"

"I don't hunt, but I know a lot about it" Elizabeth shrugged.

It was weird for her to talk about this with people she does not know a lot. The second she knew about this world, her father drilled in her head the notion to not talk to anyone about this, excepted family.

"Hey" Sam joined everyone "so we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one, want to kill this evil son of a bitch".

"Well, hell you know I'm in" Dean smirked.

Sam nodded, opening his father's journal he had in his hands, going to the Wendigo page.

"Wendigo is Cree Indian word" Sam explained "it means 'evil that devours'".

"They're hundreds of years old" Dean continues "each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter".

"How's a man turn into one of those things" asked Haley.

"Well" Dean said picking up some things on the ground "it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving" he looks at us "cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp".

"Like the Donner Party" Ben whispers.

Elizabeth snapped her head towards the teenager, since the beginning he hadn't said a word. It was probably because he was a shy guy or he was probably scared, but it was weird seeing him talk.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality" Sam said.

"If you eat enough of it, over the years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry" Dean added.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked.

"You're not gonna like it".

Dean glanced at his brother, asking silently who was going to tell her about the Wendigo's way. He sighed and decided to continue.

"More than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there".

"And then, how do we stop it?" Haley asked.

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically…"

Dean goes through his back taking out a Molotov cocktail with a grin that showed how excited he was to use this.

"You have to burn them alive" Elizabeth finished, pointing at the weapon in her brother's hand.

"Dean, Elie".

The two of them joined Sam, who had walked further from the group. Elizabeth looked up at where he was staring, she was not surprised to see claw marks on the tree trunks. However, it was high, it could most likely climb trees.

"You know" Sam stated "I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow".

A growl resonated through the trees, Dean's first reaction was to pull his sister closer to him. Suddenly, Haley's screams caught the Winchester's attention. They ran towards her to find the corpse of Roy on top of her, she struggled to get him off, but was not able to. Sam and Dean helped her out, tossing Roy at the side and helping the girl onto her feet.

Elizabeth bent down in front of the corpse, it was the first time she was seeing a dead body. She reached out a hand and poked his cheek, his neck was clearly broken. She did not know how to feel about this, it was weird, but sad at the same time.

"Elie, don't look at this" Dean said, forcing her sister up.

"His neck is broken" she said, pointing at Roy.

"I know, but don't look" he told her, firmly.

Another growl echoed, and it was much louder. Elizabeth knew it was close, way too close for her liking.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean shouted.

Elizabeth did not have the time to react, her brother grabbed her hand, pulling her with him on his run. She did her best to follow, but her legs could not go any faster and she fell down on the ground. Dean did not lose a second, grabbing her by her elbows to get her up. She realised that Sam and Ben were not following, Haley was with them panting.

When they turned around, a tall, no hair, thin monster with grey disgusting skin stood in front of them growling.

"Elie, run!" Dean shouted.

Just before she could do anything, Haley screamed, freezing Elizabeth into the ground. Her brain told her to run as far as she could, but her limbs wouldn't listen once again. The last thing she saw was Dean fall on the ground and she felt something hit her head sending her into the blackness.

 **SPN**

The pain is what woke Elizabeth up, her wrists were hurting and her arms felt numb. She tried to look around, but her vision was blurry and every movement hurt her even more. She recognized the symptoms of a concussion, she had never had one, but her brother came home with some small ones frequently.

After a few minutes, her vision cleared up, beside her was her older brother, hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. She looked up, seeing that it was the same for her.

"De… De… Dean?" She called out, shakily.

Her brother did not respond, for a second she thought he was dead, but told herself it was impossible. Not her brother, he was her invincible superhero.

Suddenly, a giant form appeared at the entrance of the cave. Elizabeth recognized it as the Wendigo, making her panicked. She did not want it to see her awake, it would only catch his attention. She closed her eyes, trying to look unconscious, but her hard breathing took it away.

The ten year old felt his hot, smelly breath against her skin. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she thought it was the end, the monster was going to eat her.

However, when she thought it was the end, she felt herself fall onto the floor. Her wrists were still tied together, so she did not try to move, anyway, she would not have been able too. She let herself dragged like a puppy, via the rope, by the monster. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the pain to her back scraping against the rocks underneath her.

As if she was a rag doll, Elizabeth got thrown into a corner. She felt her head hit something hard, sending her once again in the darkness.

 **SPN**

Sam had panicked when he could not find his brother and sister anywhere. He had been held farther because Ben had fallen on the ground. He heard Haley's scream and knew something had happened. Yet, when he saw that they had disappeared, he freaked out, but tried to keep calm for Ben. The teenager was also scared, he had already lost his brother and now his sister too.

They followed a trail of M&M, Sam knew it was his brother who left it there. It brought them to an abandoned mine, where they finally found them. Sam spotted Dean first, he ran to his brother, tapping a few times on his cheeks, calling his name, until he opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Dean groaned in his response, feeling his head spinning. Sam helped him down as he looked around, there was Haley and Ben, but not who he was looking for.

"Dean, Dean, where's Elie?"

Dean's eyes went wide, forgetting the pain, he got up, running around like a maniac to find his sister. But she was not in the room with them. He felt his heart drop, thinking about what the Wendigo could have done to her.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"Gone for now".

Near them, Haley and Ben had found their lost brother, he was also hanging from the ceiling unconscious. She called his name a few times, having no response, she touched the side of his face. At the contact, Tommy jerked awake, making his siblings jump, but soon happy to see him alive.

"Cut him down!"

Sam went to help them, letting lose Tommy who fell down in his sister's arms.

"We're gonna get you home" Haley whispered softly.

Seeing everything was okay for them, Sam returned to his brother who had guns in his hands.

"Check it out".

"Flare guns. Those'll work".

The growling brought everyone back to seriousness, Dean thought of his sister alone somewhere in this mine. He hoped she was okay and not hurt.

"Looks like someone's home for supper" Dean stated.

"We'll never outrun it" Haley said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked his brother.

"Yeah, I think so".

"All right" Dean turned to the three others "stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here".

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked.

"Chow time, you freaky bastard!" Dean shouted walking away "yeah, that' right, bring it on baby, I taste good!"

Dean walks around, his flare gun raised in front of him ready to shoot at any seconds. He kept an eye open for his sister, he wanted to get the Wendigo away so that his brother could get everyone out safe. But his main mission was to find Elizabeth, and bring her out safe.

"Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!"

He turned a corner, his eyes landing directly on the little girl he was looking for. She was lying unconscious on a pile of bones, her face was hidden by her blond hair. Dean hurried to her, throwing himself on his knees. He took her by her shoulders, lifting her up in his arms.

"Hey, hey, hey, Elie" he tapped on her cheek a few time "wake up girly, come on".

As if she had been under water for ages, Elizabeth woke up taking a deep breath. She felt the presence with her, instantly recognising Dean's strong arms holding her. Seeing the bones beside her, she let out a small scream and threw herself against her brother.

Dean sighed, relieved that his little sister was finally in his arms, alive. He had been so scared to find… he did not even want to think about it. He took her in his arms, trying his best not to hurt her, but he felt her go rigid and heard her groan in pain.

"It's okay, girly, I got you".

He carried her towards the exit, he had to get his sister out before he could kill the Wendigo. When they arrived towards the exit, he saw it, getting closer to Sam, who had Haley, Ben and Tommy behind him, protectively.

Dean gently puts Elizabeth on the ground, making sure she was well rested against the rock before going to help his brother. Elizabeth watched, she was not scared, she knew Dean had a weapon and that he would kill the monster.

"Hey!" Dean yelled.

The Wendigo turned around, roaring at Dean. The hunter took the chance and pressed the trigger, shooting right into the monster's stomach. The Wendigo growled in pain, burning into ashes.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean smiles.

Sam grins, enjoying the sight of this monster dead. However, when he looked up, he saw the little girl he was worried about, trying to stand up, but fail falling back down on the floor. He ran to her, beaten by his brother, and gently checked for her wounds, cringing at each one.

"Come on" Dean said, lifting Elizabeth in his arms "let's get out of here".

 **SPN**

After helping Hayley and her brothers, they went to the ranger's station to call the police. Tommy needed to go into a hospital, after being held for days in this mine, he needed to be treated.

Elizabeth had already been checked out, the paramedic took care of her scratched back, her bleeding forehead and sore wrists. All this time, Dean stayed by her side, comforting her, but she did not need it. She felt like she had faced her fears, and seeing her brother kill a monster, it made her want to do it. The word killing finally made sense to her, it was not killing to take a life, but to save lives, innocents one.

She sat on the hood of the Impala with Dean's coat over her shoulders. She could not wait to get in the backseat and back on the road. Sam was still talking to the police with Ben and Dean had taken two minutes to give a word to Haley. Elizabeth smiled when Haley kissed Dean's cheek. It almost felt like a movie where the hero saves the girl and she falls for him.

Both brother's joined their little sister, Sam checked her again, making sure all her wounds were really okay. He had been so scared when he saw her in the mine, bruised and barely able to get up.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asked, for the millionth time.

"Yeah, I just really want to sleep" Elizabeth answered "and please don't bring me back to the woods".

"Don't worry" Dean agreed "I hate camping".

"Me too" Sam smiled, looking at the ground.

The police and ambulance drives away, leaving only the Winchester's in the parking lot.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean told him.

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving".

Dean tosses the keys to Sam and goes to the passenger side of the Impala. Elizabeth did not have to ask him, he already knew she wanted to be seated in front with them. He let her inside and got in after, letting her get comfortable against him.

Elizabeth thought that the second she would close her eyes, she would see the Wendigo attack her, but nothing. She was so tired that all her thoughts went away. Also, feeling her brother's hand playing with her hair as always worked to make her fall asleep.


	5. Dead in the Water

Chapter 4 Dead in the Water

Authors Note: Hello! Here it is chapter 4. I decided to post two time this week because I missed last week because I was sick. Also, I want to clarify some changes: Elizabeth is born April 1rst 1995, she was seven month old when Mary died. So, I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review, follow and favorite! Thank you all! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own the fanfiction.

Spoiler alert of the show Supernatural.

 **SPN**

Elizabeth had just finished eating her chocolate chip pancake, and was sad that she had. It had been so long since she had one, Sam did not stop to tell her that chocolate was not a breakfast. However, since she got a one hundred percent on her recent history test, Sam decided that it could some kind of reward.

Done with her plate, she pushed it away and looked for something entertaining. Sam was gone to the bathroom and Dean was concentrated circling some probable cases. She stretched her neck to see, but the words were too small for her to read.

"Can I get you anything else?" Asked the waitress.

Dean looks up, chewing his pen and smiles at the beautiful girl, who was also smiling at him. Before he could say anything, Sam came over and sat at his place beside his sister.

"Just the check, please".

"Okay" the girl answered, still looking at Dean with a naughty smile.

Once she is gone, Dean hangs his head down, discouraged. Elizabeth chuckled, taking notes on how to make the girls go away like Sam had just done. She did not mind Dean getting girls, but sometimes it was just annoying.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while" he points at the waitress "that's fun".

"Ew" Elizabeth cringed.

She was not disgusted that her brother had girls, she knew it was a normal thing that everybody does. On the other hand, the way he talks about them and the other stuff he really enjoys, she does not like the images.

Sam only stares at his brother, his eyes saying everything. So, Dean hands him a newspaper, which Elizabeth took the chance to look at. Her brother had circled an obituary with a young girl, beside was her name written 'Carlton, Sophie'.

"Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water, nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago".

"A funeral?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever".

"That doesn't make sense" Elizabeth agreed.

"Yeah it doesn't" Sam nodded "and closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them".

Elizabeth shrank in her seat, trying to escape the sudden tensions that installed itself. She knew he was making reference to their father, she also was a little mad that Dean was looking for another case instead of looking for their Dad. Yet, she had a blind trust towards him.

"Something you wanna tell me?" Dean asked him, containing his anger.

"The trail for Dad, it's getting colder every day".

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know" Sam admitted "something. Anything".

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad? We wanna find Dad" he points at their sister "as much as you".

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just-"

"We've been the ones that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"

The youngest Winchester had to agree with her older brother. She did want to find his father as fast as they could, but sometimes life is not as easy as she would want it to be.

"All right" Sam sighed "Lake Manitoc".

Dean was too busy looking at the beautiful waitress passing by, especially focusing on her butt.

"Hey!"

The oldest jerked straight, sending a questioning look to his brother.

"How far?"

 **SPN**

Their first stop was the Carlton house, it was a beautiful place beside a calm lake. If it you did not know of the death that happened in that lake, it could actually be peaceful. But, Elizabeth did know about Sophie Carlton's disappearance in this lake, so it was not inviting to go for a swim.

As Dean parked the car in the entrance, he grabbed the necessary cards and turned towards his sister.

"You're staying in the car for this one" Dean told his sister.

"What? Why?"

"You wouldn't pass for a US Wildlife Service would you? And the babysitting trick won't always work".

It was obvious that this trick was not going to work, especially for bigger titles. It was another reason why Elizabeth wishes she could be a few years older, she could do so much more.

Instead of answering, the ten years old slumped herself against the seat, trying her best to not show her disappointed. Though, her brothers did not have to look at her to know she was mad that she was not able to participate in this part of the case.

"Why don't you take that time to read a chapter of your book? Tomorrow is your deadline" Sam proposed.

"But the book is boring!" She exclaimed "why do I even have to read it?"

"Let's make a deal" Sam turned shoulders to face her "read two chapters, and I will read the rest to you, what do you think?"

She did not have to think for a second, it was a way easier way out of reading something boring and go back quickly to read something good. She nodded, her smile coming back on her lips.

"And you call me soft" Dean chuckled "come on, let's go".

After her brothers had left the car, Elizabeth took her book and laid down on her back in the back seat of the Impala. She caught a glimpse at the car ceiling, bad thoughts running through her brain. Each time she is laying down anywhere, looking up at a ceiling, she only thinks about her mother. When she was a baby, she did see her mother burn away in ashes in front of her eyes. In comparison to Sam and Dean, she did not remember anything from that night. She was happy, she sees how Dean is still scared after seeing what happened every day, when he looks at her.

John had a family picture with him, his wife and the three children in front of the house before the fire. It was one of the only family pictures they had with Elizabeth in it. When she had seen her mother's face, she was slightly shocked to see a similar face. Even though her whole family kept telling her how much she looked like her mother, this picture was her confirmation.

Too busy with her thoughts, Elizabeth did not even read a word of her book when her brothers came back. She jumped into a sitting position when they entered the car, earning a laugh from Dean.

"So?" Elizabeth asked quickly, not wanting Dean to mock her.

"Well" Sam started "Will Carlton, Sophie's brother, said that she was a good swimmer, he is pretty sure she got dragged down. No signs of distress, but he didn't see any shadows. So we are going to the police station".

"And let me guess" Elizabeth glanced at Dean "I have to stay in the car for that too?"

"Girly, you are a genius".

Elizabeth sighed, she had enjoyed helping on the Wendigo case in Blackwater Ridge. Even if she had got injured and got scared to death of an ugly monster that probably wanted to kill her, she still enjoyed it. The feeling afterwards to see Haley and Ben reunite with Tommy, it was the best reward.

 **SPN**

Once again, Elizabeth was left alone in the car, but this time she was really reading her book. It was so boring she had to re-read the same ling more than once. And once again, she got distracted, beside her, she caught sight of the familiar leathered journal. She knew she was not allowed to look through it, but her curiosity won over her judgement.

Elizabeth took the journal, opening it at a random page and started to read:

 _January 16th 1996_

 _The holidays have been hard without Mary. I don't even remember Christmas because I was too drunk, I've missed Alex's first Christmas, so did Mary… Alex is now nine months old and doesn't even know what is happening, Dean is still silent and Sammy is doing the same as his brother. I don't know what to do anymore, I want to quit hunting and take care of my kids, but I am scared for them that they are going to get killed by an evil son of a bitch and I want to kill the one who took away my Mary from me and my family. The one who took the mother from her kids that she won't see grow up. I want revenge._

Revenge. The will that changed all of her life, and the three other men of the family. A part of her regretted to read this entry, but she wanted to know more about everything. Even after telling his daughter all about the supernatural world, John had stayed silent on the details of her mother's death. The only thing Elizabeth knew, was how her mother died and the scars it left on her family.

Through the cracked open windows of the Impala, Elizabeth heard her brothers' voices coming closer towards the car. She quickly put back the journal back in its place and pretended to read the book.

Dean tapped on the hood of the Impala, making Elizabeth jump and get her attention towards him.

"Come on, Eli, we're gonna take a quick walk".

Finding it weird, she got out of the car without asking a question. However, when she saw the dark haired woman, about Dean's age, she understood. Her older brother was probably once again trying to get a girl.

"Is she you're daughter?" The woman asked.

"No" Dean said, passing an arm around his sister's shoulder "she's my little sister".

It was not uncommon for people to take Dean as Elizabeth's father, he was actually touched, but it would have been too weird. If she was his daughter, he would have had her at about sixteen years old, which is young to have children.

"Her name is Elizabeth" Dean presented her "and this is Andrea, she is going to show us to the motel".

"Hi" Elizabeth greeted, politely.

"Happy to meet you" She replied, with a warm smile.

Elizabeth followed her brothers and Andrea down the road, staying beside Sam. It was not a secret to anyone that Dean was going to try to flirt with Andrea.

"So" Dean said "cute kid".

"Thanks".

"Kids are the best, huh?"

Elizabeth slapped her forehead with her palm, it was the worst flirt she had seen coming from Dean. She was also surprised that he was flirting with a girl who had a child that was uncommon. But on the other hand, he probably did not know most of the women life when he went out with them.

"There it is" Andrea said, pointing at a motel "like I said, two blocks".

"Thanks" Sam told her.

She gives Sam and Elizabeth a smile before turning her attention towards Dean.

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to decent pickup line" she waves, starting to walk away "enjoy your stay!"

Sam and Elizabeth contained their laughter, knowing Dean was going to tell them to shut up. Still, they could not help it, finding it very funny to see him getting turned down.

"Kids are the best?" Sam repeated, mocking him "you don't even like kids".

"I love kids" Dean defended himself.

"Name three kids that you know" Elizabeth quizzed him.

Dean thought for a second, lifting his fist in front of him to make the counts.

"You" he points at his sister, lifting one finger up.

"Not a family member, you dummy" she chuckled.

He thinks again, staring at his fist going deep in his memory. However, he could not think of any names. Sam and Elizabeth just shook their heads playfully and walked towards the motel.

"I'm thinking!" Dean called out.

Elizabeth quickly turned around, sticking her tongue out teasingly, earning the same thing from Dean.

"Kids" Sam sighed, with a grin.

 **SPN**

The second they were in the motel room, Elizabeth jumped in the bed in a sitting position, bouncing up and down. After being seated in the car for so long, she had a lot of energy gathered inside her.

"So, who was that girl?' She asked.

"Andrea? Sheriff's daughter" Dean answered.

"And she has a kid?" She already knew the answer, but wanted to know more.

"Yeah" Sam confirmed "his name is Lucas".

Since the woman looked to be about Dean's age, the boy was probably a few years younger than Elizabeth. She hoped to be able to meet him, maybe be able to talk to a kid in the same branch of age as her.

"What did you learn from the sheriff?" Elizabeth asked, starting to be out of breath from jumping up and down.

"Sheriff said they scanned the lake, but nadda. Also, they're gonna put a dam".

Elizabeth frowned, not seeing what was the problem was with the dam. If there was no lake, it meant no more problem, right?

"Well" Sam said, looking at his laptop "there's the three drowning victims this year".

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Uh yeah. Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodied were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace".

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?"

"This whole lake monster theory, it, is just bugs me" Sam sighed.

"Do you think it could be the Loch Ness monster?" Elizabeth proposed "I know he lives in the water".

"Loch Ness, huh" Sam glanced at his sister with a grin "Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing... whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it".

"Wait" Dean said after reading a part of the article Sam was looking at "Barr. Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?"

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May" Sam read "oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all".

Dean nodded, he was about to say something to his brother, but his jumping sister distracted him. To calm her down, he grabbed her shoulders, holding her still.

"You have way too much energy today" Dean ruffled her hair with one hand while the other held her shoulder "why don't you take that energy for a run?"

"Dean" Elizabeth whined "I hate running for nothing, you know that".

"Come on, Dean" Sam got up, closing his laptop screen "why don't we bring her to the park? Just you know, let her run around like a normal kid. What do you think, Elie?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened, she had not gone to a park in a long, long time. Getting excited to go back, feeling like a little girl, she nodded enthusiastically.

"Guess we can take an hour or two" Dean agreed "come on, go to the car speedy".

Not having to be told twice, the little girl ran out the room in a record of time.

 **SPN**

It was not what she had thought. At first, she was happy to go to the park, however, when they arrived, she got suddenly very shy. There was a lot of kids, about her age, running around on the playground. She inspected the modules, not knowing where to go, all the swings were taken.

Sam and Dean did not see their little sister's confusion, having spotted Andrea sitting on the bench, quietly watching her son.

"Can we join?" Sam asked as he walked to her.

"I'm here with my son" she said pointing to her child.

Dean followed her direction, recognising Lucas sitting on the ground, using the bench as a table to draw. Elizabeth had also looked, he did look younger than her, maybe something was going to be interesting in this park.

"Oh. Mind I go say hi?" Dean asked.

Andrea nods, letting Dean go see Lucas. Elizabeth followed her brother, wanting to meet the boy. When they arrived beside Lucas, Elizabeth was surprised to see how emotionless he looked when he drew, but went to the conclusion he was probably very concentrated.

Elizabeth stayed on her feet's, letting Dean take a seat on the bench next to Lucas. Seeing his sister's presence, Dean gave her a warm smile, mentioning her to go sit on his lap. Even though she felt like a baby when she did this, she decided to go anyway.

"Oh, I used to love these things" Dean exclaimed, picking an army man, he imitates guns and explosions before putting it down "so crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists. My sister here is really good in drawing too".

Usually, Elizabeth would have rolled her eyes at her brother's words, but she was still confused from Lucas's reaction. There were none. She found him weird, but in a way, she thought of what Sam had said back in the motel, he had seen his father die.

"Hey, these are pretty good" he commented "you mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?"

Dean grabbed a crayon and construction paper, using his sister's lap as support. Elizabeth just watched as her brother started to draw badly.

"I'm not so bad myself. know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was younger, I saw something".

He pauses, thinking about his mother and what he had seen. It was something that could not get out of his mind. Thinking that this boy had seen his father's death at a young age, he understood the way he acted.

"Anyway" Dean continued "well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you".

He holds up his drawing, showing five stick figures, each with different characteristics. Even though they were badly drawn, Elizabeth could see who was who.

"This is my family, that's my Dad. That's my Mom" he pauses "that's my geek brother, that's my little sister here and that's me. All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas".

Dean put down his drawing on the bench and lifted his sister off his lap. Giving one last look at Lucas, Dean left, followed by his sister. They went back to Andrea, who was now standing up, discussing with Sam.

"What are the doctors saying?" he asked Andrea.

"That's a kind of post-traumatic stress".

Elizabeth understood everything now, to why Lucas was so silent and emotionless. She had felt the same way when her father had told her about this world and when Sam had left for college. She had cried at first, but then the hurt took it's place. She had not felt like talking to anyone for a few weeks.

"That can't be easy. For either of you".

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." She looks at the ground, sadly.

"Kids are strong" Dean said to comfort her "you'd be surprised what they can deal with".

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—"

Andrea stops talking at the sight of her little boy joining them with his head shyly down.

"Hey sweetie" Andrea smiled at him.

Without saying a word, Lucas handed his drawing he had in his hands to Dean. Confused, Andrea, Sam and Elizabeth stared at the exchange between the two of them.

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas".

Elizabeth looked at the drawing in Dean's hands. It was a small house, however, it felt familiar.

 **SPN**

Elizabeth sat at the table, doing some more boring school work. She did not want to do anything, but Sam had insisted that she gets her notes up. For each assignment and exams, she had about sixty to seventy percent, for Dean it was totally okay. However, Sam knew that she had better potential and could go even higher.

"Dean" Elizabeth leaned her head on her hands "can I stop now?"

"Continue until Sam comes back, okay?"

He sat next to her, looking at was she was doing, she was correcting her mistakes of a text she had to write that Sam had read out loud the day before. Her online teacher had sent it back before Sam left with a good note of seventy three percent. Even though he was proud of her mark, Sam told her to correct her text, adding even more work to what her teacher was giving her.

After what seemed hours of torture, Sam came back. Elizabeth closed her laptop and put away all of her stuff in her backpack, feeling free to do what she pleases.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie".

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

Sam sits in front of his sister, ignoring that she was putting her stuff away. If he wanted her to continue loving him, he had to let her some time off of school.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead".

"He drowned?" Dean asked.

"Yep, in the sink".

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed "so you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else".

"Yeah" Sam agreed "but what?"

"I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source" Dean suggest.

"The lake" Elizabeth understood.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time" Sam sighed.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere" Dean gets up "this is gonna happen again soon".

The dam, now she understood why it is a problem.

"We could start by talking to the father" Elizabeth said getting up "he probably knows something we don't".

"Well, 'we' doesn't count you in" Dean pointed out "but yeah, it took both his kids".

She had to see this coming, but it still sucked and she was still not happy. She wanted to help find what had taken two children from a father.

"And I've been asking around. Luca's dad, Chris, Bill Carlton's grandson" Sam informed us.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit".

 **SPN**

Bugging Dean with something was always the way to get what Elizabeth wanted. At first, Dean wanted her to stay in the car, but she managed to be let out and stay by the car. However, being who she was, she followed behind, staying hidden behind a tree to see what was happening.

The little girl could not hear the conversation between her brothers and the man, being too far away from her. They were on the dock, someplace Elizabeth wishes she could be seeing a beautiful view of the lake. But when she saw the depressed expression on the man's face, she remembered all the atrocity that happened because of this water. It would not be very safe to get close, especially because she did not know how to swim.

When her brothers walked back towards her, she hurried to go sit on the hood of the Impala. She was disappointed that she could not hear what had been exchanged.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through Hell. I think he's not telling us something" Dean said as they got closer to the car.

"So what now" Sam leaned against the Impala.

"I guess we-"

"Dean" Elizabeth cur him off, staring at the house "can you give me Lucas's drawing?"

Her brother pulls out the paper from his jacket, handing it to his sister, frowning. Elizabeth ignored the two pairs of eyes on her inspecting the drawing and the house, it was the same. She knew this house was familiar the first time she had seen Lucas's drawing.

"What is it?" Sam asked her.

"Look".

She placed the drawing in front of her, making the comparison between the real and the portrayal.

"Huh" Dean sighed "maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something. Good job, Girly".

Elizabeth grinned brightly, happy to finally be helpful on this hunt. She had been benched for most of the parts, she could now prove to her brother that she was more capable than he thinks.

 **SPN**

Lucas definitely knew something the Winchester's did not. They decided to continue their research by going to see the boy. For this one, Dean decided to let her come inside, especially when Sam told him it was nothing dangerous.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea" Andrea refused.

"I just need to talk to him" Dean insisted "just for a few moments".

"He won't say anything. What good's gonna go?"

"Andrea" Sam said with his little 'it's okay' voice "we think people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there".

"My husband, and the others, they just drowned. That's all" she told them, frustrated.

"If it's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son" Dean convinced her.

"Okay…" Andrea pauses "I'll take you to him".

The three Winchester's followed her upstairs to the boy's room. Elizabeth got jealous for a second, the room was full of toys, crayons and it was nice and cozy. She did not feel like she needed this before, but seeing it changed her way of thinking. Being a normal child could be an experience she would want to try.

Elizabeth focused her attention on what Lucas was drawing: a red bicycle. She remembered seeing the same one when they went to the park.

While her brother went to see Lucas, bending down to be at his height, Elizabeth stayed with Sam and Andrea, watching.

"Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" Dean asked "you know I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again".

Of course, Lucas did not respond, continuing his drawing which was a little troubled. Elizabeth could see a man drowning in the water, was that his father?

"How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me" Lucas doesn't answer or move "you're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was younger, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom, I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too".

Elizabeth's heart tightens, especially when she sees Sam's sad look. It was painful to be the only one who does not remember. Knowing she should be grateful that she does not remember that horrible night, keeping her a nice image of her mother, she did not like to see her brothers this way.

What hurt the most, was that she never cried her mother's death, not once. She felt like she could not feel sad because she never met her. Sam and Dean had told her multiple times that Mary Winchester loved her, but she was a baby. What if she saw her today? What would she think about her little girl?

Lucas drops his crayon and looks up to Dean, leaving the three witnesses in awe. Mainly Andrea, who thought her son would never be the same, but seeing this sent her hope. The boy gave Dean another drawing and went back to his drawing, as if nothing had happened.

"Thanks Lucas" Dean smiled at him, getting up.

Andrea could not talk, she let the Winchester's leave without saying a word.

 **SPN**

Elizabeth sat in the front seat between her brothers, eyeing the drawing Lucas had given Dean. It was a white church with a yellow house beside it and a boy with a blue baseball cap with a red bicycle next to him.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died" Dean said.

"There are cases, going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies" Sam explained.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please"

"All right, we got another house to find" Sam sighed annoyed.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone" Dean pointed out.

"See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here" Sam said.

"Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart" Dean joked with a British accent.

On a normal day, Elizabeth would have laughed at her brother's silliness. But today she was not feeling it, Dean's words about his sentiments about his mother's death kept going into her mind.

"You know, um…" Sam paused "what you said about Mom… you never told me that before".

"It's no big deal" Dean answered, quickly.

By the way he answered, Elizabeth knew he was lying, so she stared at him, waiting for him to say something truthful.

"It's no big deal" Dean said with that I-hide-my-feelings tone "oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?"

Sam did not answer, bringing his attention to the scenery outside. When he heard Dean say those words to Lucas, he felt the same, he also felt mad that his brother had seen everything and kept it inside.

 **SPN**

They quickly found the white church, and like in Lucas's drawing, there was the yellow house next to it. Dean goes up first, knocking on the door.

"Hello?" An old lady answered "how can I help you".

"We're sorry to bother you ma'am" Dean told her "but does a little boy live here, by any chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle".

"Uh… Come in" she steps aside to let them in "no sir, not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now".

Elizabeth looked at a framed picture sitting on the coffee table of an about thirteen years old boy, she guessed was Peter.

"The police never, I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared" the woman added "losing him, you know, it's… it's worse than dying".

"Did he disappear from here?" Dean asked her "I mean, from this house?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight after school, and he never showed up" she answered on the verge of tears.

Dean, who was checking the house, spotted a picture on the mirror that caught his attention. He takes it off of its place and reads the back.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy" he read at the back of the photo.

 **SPN**

As they got back to the car, they started to put the pieces together.

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow" Sam stated.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean sighed angry.

"Maybe Bill did something to Peter" Elizabeth suggested.

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam added.

Elizabeth cringed, if the boy was about thirteen when he died and Bill Carlton was his friend at the time, he was probably the same age. If he really did kill his friend, Elizabeth did not understand how he could continue on living.

"Peter's spirit would be furious" Dean agreed "it'd want revenge. It's possible".

 **SPN**

When they arrived to Bill Carlton's house, Elizabeth knew instantly something was wrong. Mainly because she could hear the roar of an engine coming from the lake.

"Sam!" She shouted running towards the lake "Dean!"

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth ignored Dean, even by the use of her full name. She continued to run towards the lake, followed by her brothers who quickly passed her. The engine was indeed coming from Bill Carlton's boat.

"Mr. Carlton!" Dean called out loudly "you need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!"

It had no effect, the man ignored Dean completely, probably not even hearing him.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam tried.

Still nothing. To her horror, the boat flips over, sending it upside down on the lake. Sam, being the closest to his sister, grabbed her hiding the sight in front of them. However, she had seen everything, it did not scare her, it made her mad.

 **SPN**

Later, the police showed up, the sheriff, Jake, asking them to talk to him in private in his office. In the waiting area, Andrea and Lucas were sitting there. Elizabeth noticed how Lucas was rocking back and forth, looking worried, but mostly scared. She wanted to go see him and help him, but knew they were in enough trouble for now.

"Sam, Dean, Elizabeth" she greeted, standing up "I didn't expect to see you here".

"So now you're on a first-name basis" the sheriff said pissed, but soften "what are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner" she lifted a brown bag.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time".

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true" she asked "is it something going on with the lake?"

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home" he explained.

Suddenly, Lucas jumps on his feet, grabbing Dean's arm, trying to get his attention. Alarmed by the boy's state, Dean looked down at him.

"Lucas, hey, what is it? Lucas".

"Lucas" Andrea bents down next to her son.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay".

Andrea stands up, pulling her son away from Dean to take him outside, but Lucas kept his eyes on Dean until they were out of the building. Elizabeth knew there was something wrong, Lucas seemed to know so much, but what was this about?

The sheriff led them to his office, telling them to sit down. Dean sat on one, while Sam took the other, making Elizabeth sit on his lap.

"Okay" he started "just so I'm clear, you see… something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up" Dean confirmed.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?"

Elizabeth looked at her brothers, she knew things could end badly. She did not know a lot about laws, but this was certainly a big break.

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two".

"See, now, we can explain that" Dean sighed.

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you two for impersonating government officials as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. And for you" he points at Elizabeth "I could call CPS. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rear-view mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again".

CPS. Three letters Elizabeth has always been scared of, ever since she knew what it was. With the houseless and weird lifestyle she lives, she could easily taken by people who are in the dark concerning the supernatural. Being away from her brothers and father was her worst nightmare.

"Door number two sounds good" Sam nodded.

"That's the one I'd pick" Jake told them.

 **SPN**

Door number two is the one they had picked. They were back on the road, in the middle of the night heading nowhere, only as far as possible of this town.

The traffic light turned green, but Dean did not press on the gas pedal, watching the road deep in his thoughts.

"Green" Sam said.

"What?" Dean snapped his head to his brother.

"Light's green".

Dean presses on the pedal, but turns the other way he was supposed to be, earning a confused look from both his siblings.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way" Sam informed him.

"I know" Dean said with no emotion.

Then why the hell is he going the other way?

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over" Sam stated.

"I'm not so sure".

"Dean" Elizabeth leaned against the front seat "Bill killed Peter and Peter's spirit got it's revenge. So the job is done, he should be gone. Now, can we just leave this place?"

Elizabeth did not want to stay in this town any longer, she felt like they just had a failure. The Carlton family was all dead, and no one was left to save. It was their job to save people and hunt things, but this time it did not happen this way.

"All right" Dean looked at his sister through the rear-view mirror "so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?"

"But why would you think that?" Sam asked.

"Because Lucas was really scared" Dean answered.

He was right about this, though, Elizabeth did find it weird too to see Lucas this agitated.

"That's what this is about?" Sam sighed.

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay" Dean stated seriously.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Elizabeth laughed at her brother's comment, receiving a glare from Dean.

"Shut it".

 **SPN**

Dean had made it to the house quickly, wanting this bad feeling out of his chest. He knew his siblings did not understand, but his hunter senses brought him back to the house.

The three Winchesters' exit the car and head to the front door. Elizabeth could already see Andrea get out the house angry that we woke her up in the middle of the night.

"You sure about that Dean?" Elizabeth asked him "it's kindda late, normal people go to bed early".

Dean ignores his little sister and rings the doorbell, waiting anxiously in front the door. Suddenly, Lucas opened the door, the poor boy was panicking, hyperventilating.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Dean called out.

The boy ran in the house, the Winchester's following him up the stairs. Elizabeth had to be careful not to slip because of the water running down. The water came from the bathroom, under the closed door.

Dean pushes Lucas away protectively with one arm and the other grabbed his sister's, not wanting her to be in any danger. He had a hard time keeping Lucas calm, but his sister helped the boy by putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Sam kicked the door open, Andrea was laying in the bath struggling to get out, but an invisible force kept her there. He ran to her aid, having a hard time to pull her out of the bathtub. After a few attempts, she finally gets free, falling on the floor, helped by Sam as she coughs out water.

Elizabeth and Lucas were brought downstairs, to let Andrea to the time to calm down and get dressed. Dean had told his sister to watch over Lucas while he went to help Sam and Andrea. The ten years old was happy to finally have something to do that is useful. She was also happy that they had come back, all thanks to Dean. If they didn't came back, Andrea would have died and maybe even Lucas!

She just sat in front of him on the floor of the living room, watching Lucas draw another drawing. There was already a lot on the floor, some of them were copies of others.

"You think you could show me a drawing?" Elizabeth asked him "something that could help my brothers out?"

Lucas dropped his crayon and glances at the paper beside him, it was yet again a drawing of the red bicycle. With no warning, he gets up, walking out of the room.

"Lucas?" She called out, standing up.

She followed him to the kitchen, where Sam, Dean and Andrea were speaking. Lucas stopped by the backdoor, looking through the window.

"Sam, Dean" Elizabeth said, not taking her eyes off Lucas.

Both Winchester men and Andrea looked up at her, then at where she was pointing. Seeing everyone had their attention on him, Lucas walked out the door.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea called out.

Since Lucas knew a lot more than everyone, they let him walk, following close behind to make sure he was not going to get hurt. Not far, he stopped, staring at the ground.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean ordered Andrea "Elie, go with them".

Andrea did not argue, after what had happened, Elizabeth was not surprised. It must be scary to almost drown in a bathtub. Even she did not take any baths, the little girl is never going to take one. She also decided to follow without a word, feeling like she had to protect the mother and son.

From the window, Elizabeth watched her brothers dig up the ground until they pulled out a red bicycle. She instantly recognized it as Peter's bike, the little boy who had disappeared years back.

Suddenly, a man arrived, pointing a gun to her brothers. Seeing her brothers in danger, she did not think a second before running out the door. Andrea followed, close behind her, telling her to stay in the house, but Elizabeth did not listen to her.

"Dad!" Andrea shouted running towards the group.

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirits" Dean continued ignoring Andrea.

Yet, he saw his sister, cursing to himself to see her there when there is an armed man, going crazy over a horrible story. At least, she was behind them, so Jake maybe haven't seen her.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does" Sam tried to reason with Jake.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake asked skeptic.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton".

"Listen to yourselves. You're insane".

Elizabeth stayed behind, staying quiet and wondering how they could get this man to listen to them. He was clearly lying, and was panicking at the thought of someone knowing the truth.

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake" Dean wished.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked horrified.

"No" Jake lied again "don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous".

"Something tried to drown me" Andrea told her father "Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me" Jake look at her "tell me you, you didn't kill anyone".

The sheriff could not lie again, he looked down guilty to the ground. Andrea gasped brining a hand to her mouth.

"Oh, Andrea" Jake continued almost in tears "we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drowning, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational".

"Stop being skeptic" Elizabeth said revealing herself "after all of this how can you be? We're trying to help!"

Jake's gun went directly to her, the look in his eyes scared Elizabeth, freezing her to the ground. The man had already killed someone, and seemed to be ready to do anything to save himself.

"Whoa! Take your gun away from her" Dean ordered and Jake obeyed pointing it at Dean "all right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now".

Sam mentioned to his sister to come to him, with a single hand movement. As soon as she was next to him, he took his sister's jacket, pulling her to his side, pushing her behind him.

"Lucas!"

Everyone glances at the lake, the place where Jake was staring at. Lucas was on the edge of the dock, reaching his arm towards the water. They all started to run towards the lake.

"Lucas!" Dean called out.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea shouted.

Suddenly, a hand comes out the water, grabbing Lucas's wrist and pulls him down into the lake. Sam and Dean gain more speed hurrying to jump in the lake to go and save Lucas.

Elizabeth knew she was no help, she could not even swim. Instead, she stayed with Andrea, trying to keep her calm.

"Andrea, Elizabeth, stay there!" Sam shouted as he came out for air.

"No! Lucas!" Andrea cried.

"They're going to find them" Elizabeth assured, more for herself "we have to stay here".

About at the same time, Sam and Dean come out the lake, both of them empty handed.

"Sam?"

Sam shakes his head, diving back in the lake, quickly followed by his brother.

"Lucas! Where are you!" Andrea cried harder.

Next to them, Jake took off his jacket, taking a few steps in the lake.

"Jake! Get away from the water!" Elizabeth warned.

Jake did not listen, the only thing he cared about was to get his grandson back to his daughter he loves so much.

"Peter" he cried "it you can hear me… please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so… I'm so sorry".

"Daddy, no!"

Her brothers could not go to his aid, too occupied to find Lucas. She only had to think for a fraction of a second before running to Jake. Luckily for her, the water only arrived to her knees. She tried to grab Jake, but he was too far away, water arriving to his chest. Elizabeth wanted to go help him, but if she drowned, she could not help him.

Instead, she watched helplessly as Jake got pulled down the lake. She took a few steps back, afraid to be taken too, but nothing came.

A second later, Dean got out the water, an unconscious Lucas in his arms. Elizabeth prayed to a God, she did not believe in that he was one hundred percent okay.

 **SPN**

A few hours later, Sam, Dean and Elizabeth had changed into dry clothes. Elizabeth was blaming herself, for two reasons. First of all, she could have stayed in the house when Jake appeared with his gun, and watch over Lucas. Secondly, if she had known how to swim, it was so stupid. She does not understand how she never learned that important skill, especially since she is a hunter.

Elizabeth sat silently in the backseat, her feet's hanging out the door. She was still deep in her thoughts when Sam walked over to her and Dean who was packing the trunk.

"Look, we're not gonna save anybody" Sam told them.

Elizabeth brought her knees up to her chest, hiding her face between them. She felt so guilty, even though Jake had done something bad, he was still a human being.

"I know" Dean mumbled.

Before Sam could talk to his sister, knowing she was also disappointed, Andrea arrived with Lucas beside her.

"Sam, Dean, Alex" she called greeted.

"Hey" Dean replied.

"We're glad we caught you" she smiles "um, we made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself".

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked.

Elizabeth smiled at Lucas's voice, at least there was something positive coming from this. They had lost Jake, but at least Lucas and Andrea can live happily.

"Of curse" Andrea kisses Lucas on his head.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car" Dean led Lucas to the car.

"How you holding up?" Sam asked Andrea.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?"

"Andrea" Sam sighed "I'm sorry".

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that".

"I could have saved him" Elizabeth mumbled to herself.

Andrea, who heard what the little girl said, bent down in front of Elizabeth placing a comforting hand on her knee.

"You were brave you know?" She told her with a warm smile "if I was your age, never would I have ran in the water to save someone I don't even know".

"Thank you" Elizabeth told her, forcing a smile.

However, she was not a normal ten years old, her job was to save people. She knew that this feeling was only going to get away after a while.

"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time".

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder, seeing sandwiches beside her, making her stomach growl.

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas exclaimed.

"That's right. Up high" Dean and Lucas high-five "you take care of your mom, okay?"

"All right".

Dean got out of the backseat and went to say goodbye to Andrea, who gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you" she smiled.

Dean scratched his head, making Elizabeth laugh, she was not used to him looking embarrassed when he kisses a girl.

"Sam, Elie, move you're asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road".

As a goodbye, Elizabeth waved to Andrea and Lucas before closing the door of the Impala. Sam and Dean sat at their respective spot in the front seat. They were back on the road, a failure turning to a saving. However, it was not enough for Elizabeth, there was still too many deaths caused by that ghost.

"I want to learn how to swim".

Sam and Dean were both surprised by her words, after what had happened, it was not what they expected to hear.

"You don't know how to swim?" Sam asked her and turned to his brother "you didn't teach her?"

"Guess I forget" Dean sighed, feeling stupid "of course I'll teach you Girly".

Elizabeth nodded and got her attention to the outside world until she fell in an unpeaceful sleep.


	6. I'M SORRY

Hello

I am so sorry but this is really the end of this. I thought I was able to find the time to writte this fanfic, but I really have a hard time finding the time to writte this and it makes that the storry is sloppy and bleuh. So, I am going to stop here, I'm so sorry again if anyone out there enjoyed it. So, yeah, thank you everyone for your support.

Thank you and sorry.


End file.
